Por Favor Vuelve a Mi - Shoto Todoroki x Mina Ashido
by Dark Genio
Summary: La amnesia sin duda es un gran problema para una persona, pero se vuelve peor cuando las personas equivocadas se aprovechan de ella.
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado varios días del cumpleaños del chico bicolor, por razones personales él no pudo estar con sus amigos ese día, ellos tenían la intensión de esperarlo una noche para darle algunos regalos que ellos le habían comprado, pero a las 10:30 p.m. él todavía no llegaba y Aizawa les dijo que ya era muy tarde y se fueran a sus habitaciones

\- Deberíamos dejarle al menos los regalos en algún lugar para que los abra - Dijo Mina que estaba a punto de irse, pero observo los regalos en la mesa

\- Tienes razón, deberíamos dejarlos en la puerta de su habitación - Dijo Momo tomando algunos regalos

El resto de los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Mina noto que había unos papeles cerca y decidió agarrar 1 para hacerle una nota a Shoto, una vez terminada agarro el resto de los regalos y subió al elevador

Una vez ella y Momo dejaron los regalos, puso la nota en la puerta y volvió a su habitación

Aproximadamente 1 hora después llego Todoroki a la casa, ya era muy tarde así que no estaba sorprendido de que no hubiera nadie despierto, lo que le sorprendió fue la sorpresa en su puerta

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Pregunto este sorprendido

Lo primero que agarro fue la nota y empezó a leerla:

"Feliz Cumpleaños Atrasado Todoroki! Queríamos darte todos estos regalos en persona, pero el profesor dijo que ya era muy tarde y no podíamos esperar más, ojala hayas tenido un muy feliz día" Le llamo la atención que al final de la carta había dibujado un gran corazón rojo

\- Gracias a todos - Lo dijo con una sonrisa mientras agarraba los regalos y entraba a su habitación

Al día siguiente...

Los que compartían piso con el bicolor notaron que los regalos ya no estaban, supusieron que Shoto los había tomado

\- Adivinen quién recogió sus regalos - Decía Momo mientras bajaba del elevador

\- Me alegro por él - Dijo Iida - Momo apresúrate, tenemos que irnos en unos minutos

\- ¡CIERTO!

Ese día varias parejas de la clase habían decidido salir juntas; las cuales eran: Midoriya y Uraraka, Kaminari y Jirou, Iida y Momo, Ojiro y Hagakure, Kirishima y Bakugou y al final Tokoyami y Tsuyu. Una vez estaban todos reunidos, se fueron

Tras unas horas, Todoroki desperto y se dirigió a la cocina, noto que casi no había nadie, lo cual le parecía extraño, normalmente había muchos de sus compañeros a esta hora

No le dio tanta importancia y se fue a servir su desayuno, mientras servía primero la leche y luego el cereal escucho una voz familiar detrás de él

\- Hola Todoroki

\- Hola Ashido - Dijo Shoto sin voltear a verla

\- ¿Te gustaron los regalos? - Pregunto la rosada con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- Sí, lamento haber llegado tarde y no haberles dicho gracias

\- Tranquilo, no hay problema

\- No, ustedes pusieron esfuerzo y tiempo en esto y yo no les dije nada

Todoroki de verdad se sentía mal por eso, quería agradecerle a todos sus amigos, pero casi ninguno estaba

\- Awwww ¡Eres muy dulce! Pero enserio esta bien - Insistía Mina - Es culpa del profesor Aizawa

\- Llegue casi a medianoche, ¿Hasta que hora me estuvieron esperando?

\- Casi hasta las 10:30 p.m., pero en ese momento el profesor nos obligo a ir a la cama, así que es su culpa jaja

\- De verdad lo siento, pero gracias de verdad

Una vez se termino de servir el cereal, se sentó en la mesa y Mina se sentó frente a él comiendo un sándwich

\- Por cierto, ¿Quién me dejo la nota en mi puerta?

\- Fue mi idea - Respondió Mina apenada

\- ¿Tu pusiste el corazón también?

\- Si, fui yo - Lo decía en el mismo tono

\- Me gusto mucho, fue un lindo gesto - Dijo Todoroki sonriéndole

\- Aww gracias - Dijo Mina sonrojada

\- En tu cumpleaños haré algo especial para ti también

\- Ohhh ¿Qué será...?

\- Una sorpresa - Decía Shoto mientras comía - Por cierto, ¿Donde están todos?

\- Todas las chicas se fueron con sus novios y me quede aquí sola - Respondía Mina mientras hacía un puchero - No tengo nada que hacer hoy

Todoroki al notar el cambio de humor de Mina, se le ocurrió una idea

\- ¿Quieres salir?

\- ¿Tú y yo? - Pregunto Mina sorprendida ante tal pregunta - Cl-Claro

Después de eso, ambos se fueron a preparar para su salida, tras unos minutos se reunieron en la entrada

\- ¿A donde quieres ir? - Pregunto el bicolor

\- ¿La tienda de juegos?

\- Claro, puede ser divertido

Ambos emprendieron rumbo

\- ¿Vas mucho?

\- Algunas veces con las chicas

\- ¿Algún juego favorito?

\- Las máquinas de garra - Decía ella sonriendo

\- He escuchado que casi siempre se pierde en esas máquinas

\- Sí, pero yo usualmente solo miro ya que soy terrible en eso jaja

\- ¿Alguna ha ganado algo?

\- Tsuyu gano una vez una ranita de peluche, era adorable

\- La última vez que fui a esa tienda nos tuvimos que ir rápido

\- ¿Por qué? - Pregunto ella confundida

\- Te daré pistas - Dijo Shoto usando sus dedos para llevar la cuenta - Rubio, explosión, dientes de tiburón

\- Oh no, ¿Prefieres ir mejor a un restaurante?

\- ¿Segura? - La rosada asintió - ¿Cuál?

\- Tú elige

\- ¿Te gusta la soba?

\- Oh Dios, ¡AMO LA SOBA!

\- Entonces vayamos por soba, yo invito

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Totalmente

Tras unos minutos, Mina quería hacer algo pero estaba nerviosa

\- Todoroki, ¿Te molesta si tomo tu mano mientras caminamos?

\- No, tranquila, pero ¿Prefieres tomar la mano del lado frío o el caliente?

\- ¡Frío por favor! Tengo algo de calor - Dijo mientras tomaba su mano

Siguieron platicando mientras caminaban, aunque Shoto no lo demostrara mucho, estaba disfrutando mucho la compañía de Mina

\- Damas primero - Dijo Shoto abriendo la puerta del restaurante para que Mina entrara primero

\- Gracias - Dijo ella sonrojada

Ambos se sentaron en una esquina y ordenaron la comida, no querían quedarse en silencio...

\- Bueno Ashido, casi no nos conocemos, esteeee ¿Te gustaría saber algo sobre mi?

\- Muchas cosas, bueno... ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?

\- Tengo 1 hermana mayor, 1 hermano; tenía otro pero... pero... yo no sé que le paso

\- Oh lo siento mucho Todo - Dijo Mina poniendo sus manos en su boca

\- No te preocupes, tengo el presentimiento de que él sigue vivo y esta en algún lugar

\- Me alegro ¿Quieres saber algo de mi?

\- Antes de entrar a UA ¿Conocías a alguien?

\- Conocí a Kiri en la secundaria

\- ¿En serio? - Pregunto Shoto sorprendido - ¿Él siempre fue ya sabes... tan "masculino"?

\- Bueno... no le digas a nadie, pero no siempre lo fue, un día cambio de repente y se volvió así

\- No puedo imaginármelo no siendo el Kirishima de ahora

\- Jaja ¿Si bebes agua y activas tu quirk, se enfría o se calienta?

Una pregunta un tanto extraña

\- Depende del lado que use, aún trato de utilizar ambos

\- Cierto - Recordó Mina -Pregúntame, pregúntame

\- Esta bien, ¿Quién dirías que es tu mejor amigo y amiga en la clase?

\- Mi tiburón Kirishima y Uraraka

\- Interesante, estaba seguro que dirías Hagakure

\- Bueno, ella también pero esta muy obsesionada con Ojiro

\- Con su cola, igual que Kaminari

Ambos rieron con ese comentario

\- Y tú Todo-kun ¿Quienes serían tus mejores amigos?

\- Supongo que sería Midoriya o Iida

\- Y chica

\- No lo sé, casi nunca estoy con ustedes

\- Cierto - Dijo Mina entre risas

\- Pero estoy disfrutando este tiempo contigo

\- Yo también - Dijo Mina sonrojada

Tras unos minutos llego la comida

\- ¿Te gusta? - Pregunto Todoroki

\- Esta muy rica, pero un poco fría

\- No te preocupes

Shoto sujeto el plato de Mina y lo calentó con su fuego

\- ¡Gracias Todo!

\- De nada Ashi

\- Espera... ¿Como me llamaste? - Pregunto Mina sorprendida

\- Perdón por...

\- No te disculpes, me gusto mucho como lo dijiste, puedes llamarme así

\- Esta bien, ¿Quieres más? Puedo pedir más si quieres

\- Sigo hambrienta, así que si

Shoto ordeno 3 ordenes más de soba, de las cuales comieron 2 y la última fue para llevar

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Esta bien si no quieres responder

\- Dime

\- ¿Siempre has sido... ya sabes... rosada?

\- Bueno, mi piel cambió cuando mi quirk apareció pero siempre he tenido ojos negros y cuernos, es algo extraño

\- Pero es lindo

\- ¡Que dulce eres Todo! - El camarero les trajo la cuenta en ese momento - ¿Dividimos el dinero?

\- No te preocupes, yo dije que te invitaba, yo pagaré

\- ¿Estas seguro Todo-kun?

\- Sí, no te preocupes

Shoto saco la tarjeta de crédito de su padre y pago la comida

Cuando salieron del restaurante, el viento soplaba muy fuerte, Shoto noto como Mina estaba temblando un poco por el frío

\- Toma - Decía Shoto poniéndole su chaqueta a la rosada

\- Gracias Todo, ¿Puedo sujetar tu mano de nuevo?

\- Claro, ¿Izquierda o Derecha?

\- Izquierda, ahora tengo frío - Dijo Mina mientras la sujetaba

Mientras iban caminando, ella se iba pegando más a Shoto con la excusa del frío, hasta el punto que el bicolor termino rodeándola con su brazo, faltando unas cuadras para que llegaran a los dormitorios, Mina abrazo al bicolor, a él no le molesto al parecer

\- Llegamos - Decía Shoto mientras abría la puerta

\- Ya llegaron algunas de las chicas - Dijo Mina escuchando las voces de sus amigas

\- Tienes razón, te sonara estúpido pero no veo a Hagakure - Esto último lo susurro

\- Suena estúpido, pero yo tampoco la veo - Dijo Mina girando la cabeza buscando a su amiga, pero no lo hacía - Hoy la pase increíble Todo-kun

\- Yo también disfrute mucho contigo Ashi

En ese momento Mina le dio un beso en la mejilla

Shoto por su parte, su cara se puso toda roja

\- Awww que lindo

Por sorpresa, Shoto le dio también un beso rápido en la mejilla a Mina, la cual también se sonrojo

\- Que linda - Dijo Shoto - ¿Esto cuenta como una cita?

\- Sí - Fue lo último que dijo Mina antes de irse al elevador

\- Entonces fue mi primera cita - Susurro para si mismo


	2. Chapter 2

Una tarde de sábado, 3 de las chicas de la clase habían decidido cocinar pastelillos para todos sus compañeros, pero los decoraban de una manera especial para cada uno de ellos

\- Están listos - Dijo Momo con un gorro de chef

\- Vengan por ellos - Dijo Hagakure que sostenía la bandeja de pastelillos con unos guantes para hornear

Todos o casi todos los alumnos agarraron su respectivo pastelillo, el de Bakugou tenía una decoración de granada, el de Kirishima era rojo con picos de caramelo, el de Midoriya era verde, el de Kaminari tenía un rayo dibujado, el de Jirou era morado, el de Tsuyu parecía una rana, el de Mineta tenía bolas moradas, el de Tokoyami era totalmente negro

Mina estaba comiendo el de ella el cual era rosado y tenía cuernos de caramelo, cuando se dio cuenta que en la bandeja había quedado un pastelillo, era uno que tenía un glaseado de color rojo y la otra mitad era blanca, era muy evidente de quien era...

\- Todoroki no agarro el suyo, ¿Estará en su cuarto o habrá salido y lo guardamos? - Pregunto Momo mientras se comía su pastelillo

\- Yo creo que esta en su habitación, no ha salido en casi todo el día - Dijo Iida comiendo su pastelillo

\- Yo se lo llevare - Dijo Mina agarrando la bandeja con el único pastelillo que quedaba y se dirigía al elevador

Una vez llego al piso que se encontraba la habitación, camino hasta la puerta y la golpeo, segundos después el bicolor abrió

\- Hola Ashi, ¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto el bicolor en un tono algo deprimido

\- Hola Todo - Dijo Mina emocionada - Estuvimos haciendo pastelillos y este es para ti - Lo dijo con una gran sonrisa

Shoto se quedo viendo el pastelillo que ella traía

\- ¿Para mí?

\- Sí, yo lo decore especialmente para ti - Dijo la rosada un poco sonrojada y mirando hacia otro lado

El bicolor agarro el pastelillo y le dio una mordida, Mina se le quedo mirando fijamente esperando su reacción

\- Esta muy bueno, gracias - Dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa

\- G-gracias Todo - Dijo ella sonrojada - ¿Por qué estas aquí tan solo?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Bueno, tú siempre estas en la sala leyendo o algo, pero estas aquí solo y todos estamos abajo

\- Es que, es que...

Mina lo observaba fijamente

\- Creo que sería mejor si entras

Mina nerviosa entro, ya había visto el cuarto de Todoroki cuando todos hicieron la competencia de las habitaciones, pero esta era la primera vez que entraba, ella vio como Todoroki tomaba lo que parecía una fotografía que estaba dentro de una pequeña caja y se la daba

\- ¿Quién es él? - Preguntaba Mina mientras veía la fotografía, eran 2 niños; 1 era evidentemente Shoto y el otro era un niño de pelo rojo y ojos turquesa

\- Es mi hermano mayor, hoy es su cumpleaños - Dijo Shoto deprimido

\- ¡Eras muy lindo! Quiero decir... Pero ¿Por qué estas triste?

\- Él...él... no sé que le paso - Dijo deprimido y sentándose en el borde de su cama

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? - Pregunto la rosada sentándose a su lado

\- Hace casi 10 años - Su voz se empezaba a cortar - Él y papá salieron y él...él... jamás volvió

Mina puso sus manos en su boca para luego abrazar a Shoto sin pensarlo

\- Lo.. lo siento Todo

\- Tranquila - Dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo - No sé porque, pero de alguna manera siento que él sigue vivo

\- ¡ESO ES BUENO!

Todoroki sorpresivamente le beso la mejilla y ella se sonrojo

\- ¿Y eso por qué? - Pregunto nerviosa y totalmente roja

Shoto apunto al delantal que ella estaba usando, el cual decía "Besa al Chef"

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente los ojos del otro por unos segundos y ambos se sonrojaron

\- Esteeee - Mina trataba de romper el silencio - ¿Te gustaría salir?

\- Cl-Claro - Dijo él sonrojado - ¿A donde te gustaría ir?

\- ¡Vamos al cine! - Dijo Mina emocionada

Tras decir eso, ambos se vistieron un poco mejor, se fueron al cine, una vez llegaron al lugar se pusieron a ver que películas estaban mostrando

\- ¿Cual quieres ver? - Pregunto Todoroki viendo la taquilla

\- ¿Hay alguna de terror? - Pregunto Mina emocionada

\- Creo que si, ¿Segura que quieres ver una de terror?

\- ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- No sabía que a ti te gustaban ese tipo de películas

"¡¿No entiendes porqué?!" Pensaba la rosada, tal vez era un truco viejo el ver ese tipo de películas, pero Shoto de verdad no entendía

Él compro las entradas y volvió con Mina

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Un poco, pero...

Mina no pudo ni terminar la frase, porque Shoto fue rápidamente y compro palomitas extra grandes y 2 bebidas

\- No tenías que...

\- Pero yo quiero hacerlo - Dijo el bicolor sonriendo

Mina se sonrojo y aprovecho el momento y abrazo el brazo izquierdo de Todoroki con la excusa de que tenía frío, cuando llegaron a los asientos, los cuales convenientemente estaban hasta atrás y en una esquina, se sentaron a disfrutar de la película

\- No te devuelvas a la casa - Susurraba Todoroki mientras veía la película

Segundos después la chica en la película pierde la cabeza

\- ¡Ahhhh! - Grito Mina al ver la escena

\- Se lo dije - Dijo Shoto tomando de su bebida, pero se sorprendio al sentir como Mina tomaba su mano, volteo a verla y se notaba asustada, Shoto quería calmarla un poco y se le ocurrió una idea - Si toda la clase estuviera en una película de terror, ¿Quienes crees que sobrevivirían? - Le susurraba

Mina volteo a verlo un poco sorprendida y confundida, él casi nunca conversaba sobre temas diversos

\- Bueno, creo que tú y yo, Uraraka, Kiri, Jirou, creo que las chicas mataríamos a Mineta y culpamos al asesino - Dijo entre risas - Mmmmm, Midoriya, Tsuyu y Sero. ¿Y tú, quienes crees que sobrevivirían?

\- Nosotros 2, Iida, Yaoyorozu, Bakugou, creo que Hagakure sería la primera en escapar, Kaminari, Shoji, Tsuyu y Jirou

\- Awww, ¿Crees que yo sobreviviría? - Pregunto Mina sonrojada

\- Claro, tú eres increíble - Duro unos segundos para darse cuenta de lo que dijo y sonrojarse, pero no tanto como Mina; la cual parecía más roja que rosada

\- G-Gracias Todo

Tras salir del cine y volver a los dormitorios...

\- ¿Están todos dormidos? - Pregunto Mina

\- Creo que sí - Dijo Shoto mirando su reloj - Son las 10:26 p.m.

\- Algo tarde

\- Hagamos silencio, si alguien despierta estamos muertos - Lentamente abrió la puerta

Ambos entraron y caminaban muy lentamente, evitaban hacer el mínimo ruido posible

Cuando notaron que el TV estaba encendido en un canal de cocina y en el sofá estaba Aizawa dormido con una libreta en sus manos

Mina casi se empieza a reír pero Shoto cubrió su boca y ambos subieron al elevador...

\- Listo

\- JAJAJAJAJA - Mina cayo al piso riendo - Jamás hubiera imaginado que el profesor - Lágrimas de risa salían de sus ojos

\- Fue gracioso - Shoto una pequeña risa

Cuando llegaron al piso del cuarto de Mina, ella salió y Shoto la siguió

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto la rosada confundida

Shoto le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a lo cual ella se sonrojo mucho

\- Hoy fue un gran día Mina, gracias - Dijo sonriendo y apunto de volver al elevador

Pero antes de que se fuera Mina tomo su mano y él la volteo a ver

\- ¿Te gustaría...? - Las palabras no le salían a la rosada

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Dormir conmigo esta noche? - Dijo ella rápidamente y totalmente roja

Él también se sonrojo al escuchar la petición de Mina

\- ¿En tu cama? - Mina asintió - ¿Estas segura? - Mina volvió a asentir - Cl-Claro

Ambos entraron nerviosos, se quitaron los zapatos y las chaquetas, ella le dijo que se acostara primero, lo cual Todoroki hizo y ella fue la siguiente, se acurruco en el espacio entre su brazo derecho y su cuerpo, uso su pecho como almohada

\- Buenas noches Todo - Fue lo último que dijo Mina antes de quedarse dormida

Shoto se quedo mirándola unos segundos para luego cubrirla y a si mismo con una cobija

\- Buenas noches Ashi - Fue lo último que él dijo antes de enterrar su cara en el cabello de Mina y también quedarse profundamente dormido


	3. Chapter 3

Con el paso del tiempo, la amistad entre la chica rosa y el chico bicolor había aumentado bastante, ya se tenían mucha confianza, bueno, véanlo ustedes mismos…

LUNES…

\- Todo, ¿Puedes ayudarme? - Pregunto Mina frente a un estante algo alto

\- Claro, ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Bueno, quiero esas galletas - Dijo Mina mientras apuntaba a un frasco de galletas con chispas de chocolate que estaban encima del estante - Pero están muy alto, ¿Me ayudas?

\- Claro - Shoto sin pensarlo sujeto a Mina de las caderas y la levanto para que pudiera agarrar el frasco de galletas y luego bajarla

\- ¡Gracias! - Mina beso su mejilla - ¿Quieres ir a comerlas conmigo a mi cuarto?

\- Desde luego

Mina tomo su mano y ambos se fueron al elevador…

Sin embargo, olvidaron que no estaban solos en el lugar y casi todos sus amigos vieron la escena

\- ¿Son pareja? - Pregunto Jirou que miro toda la escena

\- No - Dijo Midoriya que igual vio la escena

\- ¿Entonces qué son?

Ninguno respondió, no sabían que responder

MARTES…

Después de un día de entrenamiento impartido por Aizawa, casi todos terminaron exhaustos y sudados, y como si no fuera suficiente, el calor era demasiado fuerte, casi todos se colocaron debajo de una pequeña sombra

\- Necesito algo frió - Dijo Kaminari acostándose en el suelo

\- Yo igual - Dijo Momo creando un mini abanico

\- Hazme uno de esos - Dijo Uraraka mirándola

\- ¡¿CÓMO MIERDA NO TIENES CALOR?! – Grito Bakugo a Todoroki

Todos voltearon a ver al bicolor que estaba debajo del fuerte sol, ni siquiera estaba sudando

\- ¡ERES UN MALDITO FENÓMENO! - Volvió a gritarle Bakugo

\- ¡Todo! – Gritaba Mina mientras corría al bicolor y lo abrazaba en su lado derecho

Todos miraron la escena de nuevo, hace unos segundos Mina estaba en el suelo totalmente agotada y con mucho calor, en pocos segundos cambio todo eso y se fue a abrazar al bicolor, al principio todos pensaron que era por el frio de Shoto, pero parecía que Mina se estaba "recargando" su energía

\- ¿En serio no son pareja? - Volvió a Preguntar Jirou

\- No

MIÉRCOLES…

En la noche Jirou bajo del elevador dispuesta a comer algo, fue cuando vio que el TV estaba encendido y logro distinguir una figura acostada en el sofá, cuidadosamente se acerco y noto que era el bicolor que estaba casi dormido, pero en un paso en falso que dio, hizo ruido y Shoto volteo a verla

\- ¿Qué haces Jirou? - Pregunto Shoto mientras bostezaba

\- Tengo hambre, ¿Qué estabas viendo?

\- Estábamos viendo una película

\- ¿Tú y quién más?

Shoto levanto la cobija que lo cubría, la cual revelo que Mina estaba durmiendo mientras lo abrazaba

\- No hagas ruido, se enoja si la despiertas

Jirou quedo igual o más confundida que los días anteriores, aun así se dirigió al refrigerador y agarro una manzana

\- ¿En serio no son pareja? – Decía Jirou al borde de la locura

\- No, no lo son – Dijo Hagakure que estaba totalmente desnuda

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

JUEVES…

Todos habían acordado reservar la piscina por todo un día, llevaron comida, refrescos y música

\- Bala de cañón - Grito Kaminari a punto de lanzarse a la piscina

\- Haz una pirueta - Grito Sero

\- ¡No lo hagas! - Le grito Jirou para luego voltear a su derecha - ¿Qué mier…?

Jirou miraba como Shoto le ponía protector solar en la espalda a Mina

\- Tus manos están frías Todo - Dijo la rosada entre risas

Todos miraron la escena igual de confundidos, pero no le dieron importancia, fue cuando minutos después…

Shoto entro a la piscina con Mina en sus hombros mientras jugaban a derribar a los demás

\- ¿En serio no son…?

\- Ya no lo sé

VIERNES…

Todos hicieron una salida después de salir de clases para festejar el inicio del fin de semana, decidieron ir a comer

\- Pásame la cuchara - Dijo Kaminari

\- Estamos comiendo pizza imbécil - Le dijo Bakugo totalmente confundido por la estupidez que dijo el chico de quirk eléctrico

\- Pásame el queso Tsu… - Jirou no pudo terminar la frase

Volteo para ver como Shoto y Mina estaban compartiendo una malteada, ambos bebían con 2 pajillas del mismo vaso mientras se miraban a los ojos y se sonrojaban

\- ¿En serio no…?

\- Ya no tengo idea

SÁBADO…

Casi todos estaban desayunando en la mesa reunidos…

\- Este pan tostado esta quemado - Dijo Kirishima reclamando al chef - ¿Quién lo hizo?

\- ¡YO! - Grito Bakugo

\- Con quemado quiero decir delicioso - Kirishima volvió a darle una mordida al pan

Todos rieron tras lo sucedido, pero se quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo siguiente…

Shoto y Mina saliendo al mismo tiempo del elevador, ambos totalmente despeinados y Mina vistiendo con una de las camisas de Shoto

\- ¿En serio…?

\- Creo que sí lo son

DOMINGO…

\- ¡Ellos tienen que ser pareja! - Gritaba Jirou a todos sus amigos reunidos en el primer piso mientras tenía una pizarra detrás de ella con fotos de Shoto y Mina con flechas apuntando a diversas notas

\- Creo que te estas obsesionando mucho – Dijo Momo viendo a Jirou

Esta parecía no haber dormido en días tras haber hecho este esquema

\- ¡Necesito saber si son pareja o no!

\- ¿Por qué no vas y les preguntas y listo? - Dijo Tsuyu mientras veía a su amiga peli morada que claramente había enloquecido

Jirou sin pensarlo se fue a la habitación de Mina y empezó a tocar la puerta

\- Oh, hola Jirou ¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto Mina mientras abría la puerta

Ambas entraron, Jirou sin sorprenderse ya sabía que Todoroki estaba ahí, dormido en la cama de Mina

\- Mina, necesito hacerte una pregunta

\- ¿Cuál sería?

\- ¿Ustedes son pareja?

\- No - Mina sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Jirou apunto al bicolor dormido en la cama

\- ¿Qué? Yo he dormido en su habitación también

A Jirou le iba a explotar la cabeza, esto no tiene sentido

\- Si no te molesta - Dijo Mina acurrucándose junto al bicolor - ¿Puedes salir? Estoy algo cansada

\- Cl-Claro

Apenas salió, pudo escuchar como Mina le ponía seguro a la puerta, Jirou dio un grito en señal de locura por no saber lo que pasaba entre ellos


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras que todos en la clase ya suponían que Shoto y Mina eran pareja, pero no querían admitirlo, la verdad es que ni siquiera ellos sabían cómo llamar su relación, ¿Mejores amigos? ¿Amigos con beneficios?, no tenían idea

Con todo lo que han hecho, solo había una cosa que no, la cual parecía increíble

No se habían besado…

Y no era porque no quisieran, es que ambos temían que, si lo hacían y el otro no quería, arruinarían lo que tenían

Ambos se encontraban viendo una película en el cuarto de Mina, decidieron que después de que ambos se quedaran dormidos en el sofá y sus amigos les tomaran fotografías mientras dormían, seria mejor que tuvieran una solo para ellos. Mina se encontraba totalmente acurrucada encime del bicolor mientras que él solo jugaba con su cabello mientras miraba la película, en cierto punto Shoto empezó a tener curiosidad con los cuernos de Mina, cuidadosamente los acaricio y los sujeto, cosa que hizo que Mina sintiera un gran escalofrío

\- ¿P-Por qué hiciste eso? - Pregunto Mina totalmente sonrojada

\- Tenia curiosidad, quería saber que pasaría si los tocaba

\- No los toques, son sensibles - Mina volteo a verlo a los ojos

\- Lo sien…

Se quedo mirando los ojos amarillos que tenia Mina, ella miraba los ojos bicolor que el tenia

"Deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión" Pensaba Mina mientras acercaba su rostro lentamente al de Shoto

Shoto vio como el rostro de la rosada se acercaba, él lentamente se iba acercando para que sus labios se unieran en un beso

Fue cuando del cuarto de al lado se escuchó como se rompía una ventana y evito que ellos se besaran, dejándolos frente a frente totalmente sonrojados

"Mierda, ¿Ahora qué?" Pensaron ambos, ya no sabían que hacer, se pusieron a ver lo que quedaba de la película, pero totalmente incomodos y sonrojados

Varios días después…

Mina compro un paquete de dulces largos para compartir con alguien, no había duda de con quién iba a compartirlo, las chicas sabían perfectamente las intensiones de Mina, era el truco más viejo del mundo, a ver si el bicolor lo podría entender también

\- ¡Todooo! - Gritaba la chica rosada mientras corría hacia el chico que se encontraba sentado en el sofá

\- ¿Qué sucede Ashi?

Ella se sonrojaba cada vez que él la llamaba de esa manera, aunque estuviera más roja que un tomate, se acerco a él con el paquete de dulces

\- ¿Quieres compartirlos conmigo? - Pregunto la rosada mientras se sentaba junto a él

\- Claro

Él creyó que ella le iba a dar uno como cualquier persona normal, pero se sorprendió y sonrojo cuando vio que ella se puso un extremo del dulce en su boca esperando que él mordiera la otra mitad, cosa que hizo

Ambos se miraron mientras lentamente mordían cada extremo del dulce mientras se acercaban más y más hacia el centro…

Pero ambos al estar tan nerviosamente cerca, Todoroki no se percató de que mordió el dulce muy fuerte haciendo que su extremo cayera, de nuevo ambos quedaron ridículamente cerca de besarse, y esta vez él lo arruino

Días después…

Estaban en el cuarto de Shoto jugando cartas, cuando de repente el bombillo de la habitación se quemó, dejándolos totalmente a oscuras

\- Maldición

\- No te preocupes Todo, estoy segura de que abajo debe haber alguno de respaldo – Mina se levantó y se dirigió, no sin antes golpearse el dedo meñique en la mesa, cabe mencionar que no andaba zapatos

Él se solo se quedo esperándola, no en oscuridad ya que prendió su mano en fuego para ver un poco, tras unos minutos Mina volvió con el nuevo bombillo

\- Ayúdame a subir Shoto, yo lo pondré

Shoto la tomo de las caderas y la subió para que cambiara el bombillo, sin embargo, cuando lo hizo este prendió al momento, porque ninguno apago el interruptor, sin mencionar que el bombillo era mas brillante que el anterior, lo que hizo que Mina se cegara un momento y al moverse tanto hizo que Shoto perdiera el equilibrio y cayeran ambos al suelo

Cuando alzo la cabeza estuvo a centímetros de los labios, al momento de inclinar la cabeza, uno de sus cuernos golpeo ligeramente la frente de Todoroki

\- Perdón Todo

\- No te preocupes - Dijo el bicolor mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza y la ayudo a le ayudo a levantarse, y siguieron jugando

Esa misma noche…

Mina estaba frustrada en su habitación golpeando la pared, parecía que dar un beso era más difícil de lo que creía, tras unos segundos de que estuviera haciendo tanto escándalo alguien golpeo a su puerta y ella la abrió

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Grito ella a la persona que abrió

\- Mejor me voy

\- No Todo, espera, quiero hablar contigo

\- Esta bien, pero ¿Por qué estabas golpeando las paredes?

\- Estaba un poco frustrada

\- ¿Por qué? - Pregunto el bicolor inclinando la cabeza

De verdad Todoroki no entendía nada

\- ¡PORQUE HE QUERIDO BESARTE Y CADA VEZ QUE LO INTENTO ALGO LO ARRUINA!

Por fin lo dijo, pero en un tono alterado

\- Perdóname por gritarte Todo, es solo que…

No pudo terminar porque él fue quien la beso, por primera vez Mina sintió los labios de Shoto, parecía un sueño, eran fríos y cálidos a la vez, ella no resistió y lo rodeo con sus brazos alrededor del cuello, tras unos segundos se separaron para poder respirar

\- Eso fue…

\- Como siempre lo imagine

Mina no lo había soltado, y no lo iba a soltar

\- ¿Puedo volver a hacerlo? - Pregunto Shoto con pena

\- Todas las veces que quieras - Mina le susurro en tono seductor mientras ambos entraban y ella cerraba la puerta con llave


	5. Chapter 5

Después de unos días de lo sucedido , oficialmente se habían vuelto novios, ya no debían ocultar más lo que sentían por el otro, dormían juntos cada noche, en la escuela siempre estaban juntos, incluso en los entrenamientos

\- ¡Sho!

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Mina no ocupo palabras, solo le dio un abrazo y ambos cayeron en el sofá

\- Yo también te extrañe - Dijo Shoto devolviéndole el abrazo

\- ¡Se separaron 2 horas! - Grito Bakugo que estaba en el mismo sofá

Solo 2 horas, Mina había ido con las chicas, pero ya estaba tan acostumbrada a estar con Shoto y lo extrañaba al estar tanto tiempo sin él

\- ¡Vayan a un hotel! - Grito Hagakure bromeando desde una silla

Mina se sonrojo ante tal comentario, pero Shoto pareció no haberlo entendido

\- ¿Por qué iríamos a un hotel? Nuestras habitaciones están arriba

Mina se sonrojo más y escondió su cara en el cuello de Shoto

\- No se refieren a eso - Le susurro Mina al oído

A pesar de ser novios, Shoto aún no entendía muy bien las indirectas o las bromas con doble sentido

Después de una cena un poco incomoda entre todos los estudiantes, ellos fueron a la habitación de Mina, donde hubo un silencio poco normal de parte de Mina

\- ¿Estas bien Mina?

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Estas muy callada, y eso no es normal

\- Es solo que… solo que…

Shoto la miraba confundido

\- ¿Hice algo mal?

\- No es eso Shoto, es que lo que dijiste abajo dio una idea errónea

\- ¿Lo de la habitación? Pero es cierto, ¿Para qué iríamos a un hotel?

\- ¡Porque ellos creen que nosotros pasamos follando!

Grito Mina con la cara totalmente roja y poniéndose una almohada en la cara

\- Pero nosotros nunca hemos…

\- Ya lo sé - Comento Mina con la almohada en la cara y tumbándose en la cama - Pero ellos no

Shoto lentamente se acostó al lado de ella

\- ¿Tú quieres?

Mina se sorprendió ante tal pregunta y se quitó la almohada

\- S-sí, claro que sí, pero aun somos menores de edad Sho

\- Eso es cierto, pero… Tal vez podríamos hacer algo que se acerque

Mina lo miro confundida, fue cuando Shoto se sentó en el borde de la cama y la sentó a ella en su regazo lo cual sonrojo a ambos

\- ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? - Pregunto la chica rosa, casi roja mientras lo miraba a los ojos

Shoto solo le dio una sonrisa y comenzó a besarle suavemente el cuello

Mina totalmente sorprendida lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por los besos del chico bicolor mientras ella solo acariciaba su cabello y trataba de no gemir

Shoto solo estaba concentrado en besar a Mina mientras suavemente acariciaba su espalda, pero en cierto punto se detuvo

\- ¿Por qué te detienes?

\- No sabía si te estaba gustando así que mejor…

\- ¡No! Si me bajas te voy a atacar

\- ¿P-Por qué?

\- Esta es la cosa más linda que has hecho por mí - Decía la chica rosada respirando rápidamente - Y no quiero que te detengas

Shoto le dio otra sonrisa y volvió a besarla del cuello mientras ella solo gozaba de cada uno de los besos

\- Sho, quiero marcarte como mío

\- ¿A qué te…?

Mina sin pensarle le hizo un chupetón en el lado derecho del cuello

\- Ahora todos sabrán que tú eres mío - Dijo Mina con una gran sonrisa

Shoto no se quedó atrás y le hizo uno en el lado izquierdo

\- Ahora tú eres mía

Mina solo le sonrió para comentarle - Siempre lo seré - Fue lo que dijo Mina antes de lanzarse sobre él a besarlo

Al día siguiente…

Mina despertó sobre Shoto el cual estaba sin camisa y marcas de besos en todo su cuerpo, él estaba así ya que ella se la quito a la fuerza

Mina empezó a besar su pecho y cuello mientras repetía - Despierta, despierta, despierta

Tras unos segundos Shoto despertó

\- Buenos días Mina - Dijo Shoto mientras bostezaba y le besaba la cabeza

\- ¿Quieres que tengamos una cita? - Pregunto Mina con una sonrisa en su cara

\- Me gustaría, pero hoy no puedo Mina

\- ¿Por qué? - La respuesta puso un poco triste a Mina

\- Voy con los chicos a almorzar al centro

\- Oh, ya veo

\- No te preocupes, tengo tu marca - Dijo Shoto sonriendo y señalando su cuello para luego besar a Mina en los labios

\- Y yo la tuya

Después de que ambos desayunaran y se ducharan, pasaron un rato jugando naipes hasta que llego el momento de Shoto de irse con los chicos

\- ¿Te traigo algo?

\- A ti, coman rápido y vuelvan

\- Lo intentare - Dijo Shoto a punto de irse

\- ¡Espera! Déjame tu chaqueta, ya sabes, para recordarte

Shoto en principio iba a negarse porque Mina ya tenia casi todas sus chaquetas, pero ella le hacia una mirada a la cual él no podía negarse así que se lo puso, le dio un beso de despedida en los labios y salió con los chicos de los dormitorios

Al pasar las horas…

Mina estaba comiendo con las chicas una pizza que habían ordenado, todo iba tranquilo hasta que…

\- Mina ¿Qué tienes en el cuello? - Pregunto Hagakure que tenía un trozo de pizza en la mano

\- N-Nada

\- ¿Es un chup…?

\- ¡NADA!

Todas rieron tras eso, como los chicos no volvían aún se pusieron a ver televisión un rato, no había nada interesante así que solo pasaban los canales, hasta que…

\- ¡Espera! Devuélvelo al de las noticias

Tsuyu devolvió el TV al canal, donde se veía…

Un gran edificio del centro totalmente destruido, escombros por doquier, hielo en algunos soportes, fuego en otros, muchos heridos

\- Yo conozco ese edificio - Dijo Momo impactada - Ahí es donde se guarda mucha de la información de la ciudad y de los diferentes héroes activos, inactivos y fallecidos

\- Déjanos escuchar para saber que paso

Todas se callaron y subieron el volumen del televisor para escuchar a la reportera - Un ataque de un grupo de poderosos villanos y algunos héroes profesionales y estudiantes aspirantes a héroes termino con un edificio de información totalmente destruido, de acuerdo con los testigos el edificio empezó a colapsarse poco a poco y luego se empezó a desintegrar sin dejar rastro

Todas quedaron con los ojos abiertos al escuchar eso

\- Por suerte los villanos fueron detenidos, pero los algunos de los héroes y los estudiantes tuvieron que ser trasladados al hospital central, más información a las…

Tsuyu apago la TV y todas empezaron a vestirse para salir, pero Aizawa las detuvo

\- Yo iré por ellos, ustedes quédense aquí, no salgan hasta que vuelva - Dijo Aizawa a punto de salir

\- Pero…

\- Sin peros, no salgan hasta que vuelva

Todas asintieron resignadas y Aizawa salió, todos los que se encontraban en los dormitorios estaban preocupados por ellos

\- ¿Creen que están bien? - Dijo Jirou jugando preocupada con sus audífonos

\- ¡Claro que sí! - Dijeron todos los demás

\- Saben que - Dijo Sato tomando unos ingredientes - Hagámosles una cena para ellos por su recuperación

\- ¡Buena idea!

Todos ayudaron, aunque no supieran cocinar, tomaron ingredientes e hicieron lo mejor que pudieron

\- ¿En serio le estas cocinando soba? - Pregunto Tsuyu al ver lo que Mina estaba preparando

\- Él ama la soba - Dijo la chica rosa con una sonrisa en su cara

Tras pasar los minutos, ya tenían toda la cena preparada, fue cuando poco después llego Aizawa con los chicos y abrió la puerta y todos entraron

Y ellos se pusieron frente a la puerta con toda la comida que habían preparado, pero…

Los chicos tenían la mirada baja y se veían demasiado deprimidos y sorprendidos, Aizawa estaba igual

\- Les hicimos esto para hacerlos sentir mejor - Dijo Momo dando un paso al frente

Ellos no se movían, ni siquiera hablaron, fue cuando cierta persona dio un paso al frente y ellos la miraron

\- ¿Dónde está Shoto? - Pregunto Mina con un tazón de soba en sus manos y mirando a todos los chicos preguntando por su novio

Todos la voltearon a ver con la mirada triste

Ella ya se estaba preocupando - Kirishima, ¿Dónde está Shoto?

Kirishima solo bajo la mirada, lo cual preocupo más a Mina

\- Midoriya, ¿Dónde está Shoto? - La voz de Mina ya estaba empezando a alterarse un poco

Midoriya bajo la mirada y unas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos

\- Kaminari, ¡¿Dónde está Shoto?! - Mina ya estaba totalmente alterada

Kaminari solo volteo la mirada

\- Bakugo…

\- ¡SU CUERPO NO FUE ENCONTRADO! - Grito Bakugo con lágrimas en los ojos

Todos abrieron los ojos y se cubrieron la boca

Mina soltó el Tazón el cual se rompió

\- ¿Q-Qué fue l-lo que dijiste? - La voz de Mina se había quebrado tras escuchar eso y las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y sus rodillas le empezaron a temblar

\- El cuerpo de Todoroki no fue encontrado en los escombros - Dijo Aizawa con la voz quebrada y mirando hacia abajo

A todos se les pusieron los ojos vidriosos, Mina se quedó estática

\- Mina… - Hagakure trato de acercársele

Pero apenas escucho su nombre se fue corriendo a su habitación, al llegar cerro la puerta con llave y se tumbo en su cama en donde ya no pudo contener las lágrimas y empezó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas mientras abrazaba la chaqueta que Shoto le dio antes de irse

\- No es cierto - Se susurraba a si misma mientras lloraba mucho- N-No estás muerto Shoto

Pero al pasar 1 mes, no hubo señales de Shoto o su cuerpo


	6. Chapter 6

1 mes después…

Las esperanzas de todos de encontrar a Shoto o por lo menos su cuerpo había empezado a disminuir, pero seguían buscando, aunque fuera lo último que hicieran, Aizawa decidió no dar clases hasta encontrar a su estudiante

Después de otro día de búsqueda, Aizawa se reunió con sus estudiantes en el primer piso

\- ¿Nada todavía? - Preguntaba Midoriya que estaba sentado en el sofá bebiendo té

\- Nada - Dijo Aizawa mirando hacia abajo

\- ¿Ni una pista? - Pregunto Tsuyu triste

\- Ni siquiera eso

Todos los presentes bajaron la cabeza

\- ¿Cómo esta Ashido? - Pregunto Aizawa, él sabia que ella era la más afectada

\- No ha salido de su habitación

Desde la noticia de la desaparición de su novio, Mina no salía de su habitación excepto para ir al baño, lo cual hacia cuando todos estaban dormidos, ellos siempre le dejaban comida fuera de su habitación, pero ella casi nunca la tocaba y si lo hacia era muy poco lo que comía

\- ¿Pueden ir por ella?

\- Lo intentaremos

Todas las chicas fueron rumbo a la habitación de la chica rosa y tocaron la puerta

\- ¿Mina?

No hubo respuesta y volvieron a tocar

\- Somos nosotras, ¿Puedes salir?

No hubo respuesta todavía, ya ellas estaban empezando a preocuparse, luego vieron que el almuerzo que le habían traído hace horas seguía casi intacto, lo único que faltaba eran los cubiertos y el refresco

Ellas sin dudarlo abrieron la puerta, todo estaba oscuro

\- ¿Mina?

Tsuyu toco el interruptor el cual encendió la luz dejando ver…

Una habitación totalmente desordenada, ropa sucia en el suelo apilada en una esquina, sobras de comida por toda la alfombra, y en la cama se lograba ver que estaba Mina debajo de las sabanas

\- No les dije que podían entrar - Dijo Mina debajo de las sabanas en un tono muy débil – Salgan

\- Queremos ver como te encuentras Mina, hace semanas que no te vemos - Menciono Hagakure sentándose en el borde de la cama

\- ¿Y Shoto? - Pregunto Mina con un tono de voz quebrado

\- Aún no sabemos nada de él - Dijo Momo en un tono triste

Se escucho un débil llanto que provenía debajo de la sabana

\- N-No te pongas así, estoy segura de que él está bien

Mina no respondió, ella solo se acurruco más en el rincón de su cama y se cubría más con la sabana

\- Q-Quiero estar sola, por favor salgan

Todas la miraban preocupadas, de verdad estaba deprimida

\- Dinos que es lo que quieres y te lo traeremos - Dijo Momo, lo que sea que ella pidiera ella lo haría con su quirk

\- ¡Quiero a Shoto aquí conmigo! - Grito Mina levantando su cara de entre las sabanas …

Sus ojos estaban hinchados, tal vez de haber llorado mucho, su cabello que antes era corto y llegaba un poco más arriba de sus hombros, ahora era más largo y llegaba a sus codos, pero estaba hecho un desastre por no peinarlo en mucho tiempo

\- Él es lo único que quiero

Ellas jamás habían visto a Mina de esta manera, de verdad que la desaparición de Shoto le había afectado, la tristeza se podía ver en los ojos de la chica rosada, ellas consideraban a Mina como una hermana y no la dejarían sola, así que entre todas la abrazaron

\- No te dejaremos sola Mina - Dijo Uraraka abrazándola

\- Sabemos que extrañas mucho a Todoroki - Dijo Tsuyu igual abrazándola

\- Todos lo extrañamos - Dijo Momo también abrazándola

\- Haremos todo para encontrarlo

\- Gracias chicas, perdónenme por gritarles - Dijo Mina suavemente y abrazando a sus amigas

Entre todas la arreglaron un poco y sin que ella viera Momo agarro toda la pila de ropa, la cual eran suéteres, chaquetas y camisas de Shoto y las bajo para poder lavarlas, el resto de las chicas le peino el cabello largo que ahora tenia y le cambiaron la ropa y le pusieron ropa que si era de ella, ya que la que estaba usando era de Shoto

\- ¿Quieres venir abajo? Vamos a pedir pizza y ver una película todos

Mina se quedó dudando, no sabía si quería que sus amigos la vieran con su nuevo aspecto, pero sabía que las chicas de verdad querían que ella fuera

\- E-Esta bien

Las chicas la llevaron abajo, donde todos se quedaron sorprendidos del cabello largo que ahora tenia, ella no dijo una palabra y se sentó en el sofá rodeada por Hagakure y Tsuyu, al pasar unos minutos llego Aizawa a la habitación y vio a la rosada, se alegro de ver que ella estaba bien, pero sabia que aun estaba deprimida, su mirada la delataba

Cuando llegaron las pizzas unos 29 minutos después de haberlas ordenado, ninguna contenía piña, lo cual alegro un poco a Mina, pero aun así no se sentía con muchos ánimos para comer, ya no estaba tan segura de sí se quedaría a ver la película con el resto

Pero antes de que pusieran la película…

\- Oigan, ¿Qué es eso? - Pregunto Iida que miraba por la ventana

Todos se acercaron a la ventana para ver como un montón de humo se veía en el cielo, si bien era muy lejos de los dormitorios, era demasiado el humo

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

Todos seguían mirando el humo, excepto Mina que se encontraba mirando hacia el televisor el cual estaba apagado

\- Pongan las noticias, ahora - Dijo Aizawa rápidamente volviendo a entrar a la habitación

Mina agarro lentamente el control y encendió el TV en el canal de las noticias, todos rodearon la pantalla para ver…

Un villano encima de una gasolinera en llamas atacando a varios héroes, dicho villano tenia cabello negro en un estilo puntiagudo y atacaba a los héroes que y policías que se le acercaran con fuego

\- ¿Quién es? - Se preguntaban entre si todos los estudiantes

Todos se callaron para poder escuchar a la reportera

\- Este villano se desconoce la identidad, pero… - La reportera se detuvo un momento para escuchar su micrófono y luego hablar - ¡Me están informando que en este momento está sucediendo una gran fuga en Tartarus!

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos

Tartarus, la prisión de los villanos más peligrosos estaba siendo atacada y sufriendo una fuga

\- ¡Nos informan que los villanos atacando la prisión son Toga Himiko, Shigaraki Tomura, Twice y Spinner! ¡Todos miembros de la Liga de Villanos y su líder!

\- No es coincidencia que estos 2 ataques pasen al mismo tiempo, esto fue planeado - Menciono Aizawa escuchando todo - Pero ¿Quién es este sujeto de la gasolinera?

Todos estaban viendo con detalle al sujeto en el techo de la gasolinera, pero abrieron los ojos mucho más…

Porque el sujeto desconocido empezó a generar hielo con su pierna y brazo derecho congelando a todos los policías, pero no matándolos

Mina abrió los ojos como nunca y acerco su rostro al TV con unas lágrimas en los ojos

\- ¿S-Shoto?


	7. Chapter 7

Hace 1 mes, el día del accidente…

Los chicos escucharon los estruendos que provenían del edificio y sin dudarlo fueron a ayudar, no tenían sus trajes con ellos porque no pensaron que los fueran a necesitar, cuando llegaron vieron que había diversos héroes combatiendo a los villanos, les informaron que todavía quedaban personas y el edificio se estaba cayendo por tener las estructuras dañadas, decidieron que Bakugo y Todoroki eran los indicados para sacar a las personas porque si usaban sus poderes podrían dañar más las estructuras y el edificio caería más rápido

Una vez dentro del edificio ellos evacuaron piso por piso a las personas, pero llegando al último piso el edificio ya empezaba a derrumbarse y caían escombros del techo

Bakugo y Shoto estaban evacuando a las personas con ayuda de Sero que usaba sus cintas para llegar hasta el ventanal del piso 15 donde estaban ellos ayudando a las personas y Sero las ponía a salvo

\- ¡¿QUEDA ALGUIEN?¡ - Grito Bakugo el cual estaba más cerca del ventanal

\- ¡NO!

\- ¡ENTONCES VUELVE AQUÍ IDIOTA!

Shoto estaba del otro lado del piso porque estaba revisando que nadie más estuviera en el lugar y se devolvió corriendo, pero a la mitad…

Una gran grieta se abrió en mitad del edificio dejando a Shoto de un lado y a Bakugo del otro

\- ¡MIERDA! - Grito Bakugo yendo al borde de la grieta - ¡SALTA Y YO TE ATRAPO! - Grito Bakugo extendiendo la mano

Shoto sabia que alguno usaba sus poderes podrían derribar el edificio y ambos morirían, Shoto camino un poco hacia atrás para tomar impulso y luego salto la grieta…

Pero antes de que pudiera agarrar la mano de Bakugo, un escombro de metal golpeo a Shoto directo en la cabeza haciéndolo caer al vacío dejando a Bakugo en shock

\- ¡BAKUGO SAL DE AHÍ! - Grito Sero que acababa de volver al ventanal y le gritaba a su amigo desesperadamente que volviera

Bakugo aun no reaccionaba por lo que acababa de pasar, Sero tuvo que usar su cinta para agarrar al rubio y sacarlo

\- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA TODOROKI?! - Preguntaron todos al no ver a su amigo

Bakugo solo apunto al edificio el cual ya estaba empezando a caer, todos quisieron entrar para encontrar a su amigo, pero el edificio ya había caído dejando a todos congelados

Pero segundos antes de que se cayera, dentro del edificio…

El cuerpo de Shoto había caído hasta el último piso donde una persona la cual estaba escondida lo encontró y lo arrastro

\- Tomura, tengo la información - Dijo la persona hablando por un comunicador - Y tengo a un invitado conmigo, sácame de aquí ya

Luego de decir eso, apareció una nube negra y morada y la persona agarro a Shoto y entro rápidamente entro, desapareciendo con el cuerpo antes de que todo el edificio colapsara sobre ellos

En una ubicación desconocida, la persona salió de entre humo con Shoto en el suelo, estaban en un bar rodeados de: un hombre de cabello gris con una mano en la cara, un hombre lagarto, un hombre con máscara y sombrero de mago, un hombre que tenia cuerpo de nube negro y morado, y una chica rubia la cual fue la que trajo a Shoto

\- Miren lo que encontré - Dijo Toga sonriendo - ¿Nos lo podemos quedar?

\- Compress, Spinner, amárrenlo a la silla

Ambos obedecieron al líder y amarraron a Shoto con cadenas a la silla esperando su despertar

Mientras esperaban decidieron beber algo mientras Shigaraki revisaba la información que Toga había recolectado

\- Yo también quiero tomar algo Tomura - Reclamo Toga

\- Eres menor de edad

\- ¿Ahí pones el límite de la ley?

Mientras todos seguían charlando, Shoto iba despertando poco a poco y ellos estaban observándolo fijamente

\- Al fin despiertas - Dijo Shigaraki en su tono de voz normal mientras miraba a Shoto

Shoto logro despertar completamente y vio que todas las personas en la habitación lo observaban fijamente, no tenia idea de que estaba pasando

\- ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Todos lo miraban fijamente con más confusión

\- ¿No nos recuerdas? - Pregunto Shigaraki levantándose de la silla

\- No - Shoto estaba teniendo un dolor de cabeza horrible en ese momento - ¿Quién soy?

Todos miraban con más confusión y se miraron entre si

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir?

\- ¿Quién soy? - Shoto trataba de mantenerse despierto, pero la cabeza le dolía demasiado y volvió a desmayarse

Todos volvieron a ver a Shigaraki

\- ¿No recuerda nada de nosotros?

\- Toga ¿Qué le hiciste?

\- ¡No le hice nada! Él cayo en frente de mi en el edificio y lo traje aquí

\- Maestro - Dijo Shigaraki mientras miraba a la pantalla de un TV que estaba en el bar - ¿Lo vio todo?

Después de unos minutos de conversación entre Shigaraki, OFA y el doctor de OFA, este último llego a la conclusión tras escuchar lo que dijo Shoto y lo que Toga dijo de como lo encontró, se llegó a una conclusión

\- ¿Amnesia? - Dijeron todos los miembros sorprendidos, excepto Toga

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Pregunto la rubia confundida mientras jugaba con el pelo de Shoto el cual seguía desmayado

\- Si lo que el doctor dice es verdad, este mocoso no recuerda nada ni a nadie - Dijo Shigaraki mientras sonreía - Hay que aprovechar esto

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Libérenlo - Dijo Shigaraki, a lo cual sus aliados obedecieron - Vamos a convencerlo de que es un miembro de la Liga de Villanos, piénsenlo bien, esta es una oportunidad que no podemos desaprovechar

Todos los miembros se miraron a ver, todos estaban de acuerdo y dejaron a Shoto en el sofá, sin embargo, Toga no dejaba de jugar con su cabello

Tras unos 45 minutos Shoto volvió a despertar

\- Despertarse otra vez - Dijo Shigaraki mientras le ofrecía un vaso de agua - Debes estar sediento

Shoto con algo de duda tomo el vaso y lo bebió

\- G-Gracias, ¿Q-Quienes son ustedes? - Shoto aun tenía dolor de cabeza y la sujetaba

\- ¿No nos recuerdas? Somos tus compañeros - Dijo Toga sonriendo y con su rostro muy cerca de el de Shoto

\- ¿Compañeros?

Shigaraki sabia que era el momento indicado para darle falsos recuerdos de todo: que era un villano, que se había unido a la Liga, y le hablaron de cosas básicas de él, al tener mucha información de él la usaron a su favor, también le dijeron que él sufrió un golpe en la cabeza por huir con Toga en su última misión y por eso no recordaba nada

Shoto lo creyó todo, todo encajaba perfectamente

\- A ver si lo digo bien esta vez - Shoto apunto a cada miembro en la habitación - Tú eres Shigaraki, tú eres Toga, tú eres Twice, tú eres Spinner y tú Mr. Compress

\- ¡Bien! - Toga lo abrazo

\- ¿Y cuál es mi nombre? No recuerdo ni siquiera eso

\- Es Sh-Sh

\- ¡SHIRE!

\- ¿Shire? - Pregunto Shoto

\- Sí, es tu nombre de villano, así es como te decimos - Dijo Shigaraki con seguridad

\- Que gracioso nombre - Shoto dio una pequeña risa

Todos sonrieron, lo tenían

Shoto estuvo con Shigaraki el cual le estaba dando información de los estudiantes de UA, pero Shoto aún tenía curiosidad sobre sí mismo

\- Jefe, ¿Cómo me paso esta cicatriz? - Pregunto Shoto tocando su cicatriz la cual pudo ver con el reflejo de uno de los vasos

\- Oh eso, lo hizo… - Shigaraki busco entre los papeles cual podría convencer de haber hecho la cicatriz y se lo dio a Shoto - Esta persona lo hizo

\- ¿Mina Ashido?

\- Sí, ella con su acido te hizo esa cicatriz, por suerte no fue tan grave

Shoto empezó a sentir odio por la chica rosada, junto al resto de estudiantes

\- No te preocupes por eso - Dijo Toga llegando con Magne - Shire, ella es nuestra hermana Magne

\- Oh, hola

\- Vinimos a hacerte un cambio de imagen

Shigaraki y los demás vieron a Toga confundidos, pero las 2 chicas se llevaron a Shoto al baño, una vez ahí pusieron tinte de cabello en un tazón con agua y lo mezclaron

\- Primero, tu cabello

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- No quiero ofenderte, pero es ridículo, el rojo, el blanco, solo elige un color, y ese color será… ¡NEGRO!

Pusieron una toalla sobre el cuello de Shoto y empezaron a poner el tinte sobre todo su cabello, el cual poco a poco se estaba oscureciendo, después de 20 minutos, el cabello de Shoto se había vuelto completamente negro

\- Te queda bien ese color - Dijo Magne sonriendo

\- Cuando se seque lo peinaremos diferente

Esperaron a que secara y Toga agarro un poco de gel y lo paso por la cabeza de Shoto haciéndolo tener un estilo puntiagudo y hacia medio lado

\- ¿Qué opinas? - Pregunto la rubia psicótica dándole un espejo

Shoto lo sujeto y se miro - Me gusta, eres muy buena en esto

Toga lo abrazo y le sonrió - Aún falta otro miembro que conozcas, pero él casi nunca viene a la guarida, cuando venga dile lo que me dijiste

\- Oh, está bien ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Es…

\- ¡Toga, Shire!

\- Luego te digo, vayamos antes de que Tomura desintegre otra de sus manos, y créeme es peor de lo que suena

Ambos fueron y todos quedaron asombrados con la nueva apariencia de Shoto, pero aun había algo que arreglar… su cicatriz

Toga agarro un poco de maquillaje de su cuarto y Magne de su bolso, no era cualquier maquillaje, era maquillaje resistente a diversos ataques, los cuales incluía el fuego, sudor y agua.

Fue creado para las villanas y heroínas que al momento de pelear no querían que se disolviera o dañara

Con cuidado pasaron el maquillaje y lograron cubrir la cicatriz por completo

\- ¿Cómo esta tu vista Shire?

\- La verdad bien, ¿Por qué?

\- Esto es para ti - Shigaraki le dio un par de lentes de contacto, los cuales Shoto se puso - ¿Y bien?

\- Mucho mejor, gracias jefe

Esos no eran cualquier lentes de contacto, si bien ayudaban a la vista de Shoto, ocultaban los ojos gris y turquesa que él tenía por unos amarillos

Cabello negro, sin cicatriz, ojos amarillos y un odio por los estudiantes de la UA, lo que todos conocían como Shoto Todoroki, ya no existía

Hicieron una cena de pizza sin piña para celebrar la "llegada" de su nuevo miembro, después de terminar de comer, todos volvían a sus habitaciones o departamentos

\- ¿Y yo donde duermo? - Pregunto Shire

\- ¡Conmigo! - Grito Toga emocionada

\- De hecho, Toga tenemos una habitación para él…

Kurogiri no pudo terminar porque Toga se llevó a Shoto a su habitación

La cual tenía muchos cuchillos clavados en las paredes, peluches por todo lado, ropa sucia en el suelo y una esencia en el aire a locura

"¿Por qué siento que ella me va a violar?" Pensaba Shoto mientras entraba a la habitación

Una vez dentro Toga se cambio su traje por un short y una camisa para dormir y se escondió debajo de las sabanas y agarro la mano de Shoto y lo obligo a acostarse con ella, ella pudo sentir como él temblaba

\- ¿Estas nervioso? Que lindo, no te preocupes, yo no muerdo - Toga sonreía mostrando sus dientes

Ella simplemente acostó su cabeza en el cuello de Shoto y se durmió rápidamente, Shoto simplemente la abrazo

Por alguna razón él sentía que estaba engañando a alguien

Con el paso de las semanas, habían preparado un ataque para liberar a varios de sus miembros de la prisión Tartarus, pero ocupaban a Shoto, él estuvo entrenando sus poderes con varios de los miembros en las montañas, a las cuales llegaban gracias a Kurogiri

El día del ataque, le dieron a Shoto su traje de villano, el cual era: una chaqueta negra resistente al fuego y al mismo tiempo impermeable , unos pantalones negros de los cuales resistían bajas temperaturas, y unas botas negras

\- Tú serás la distracción Shire, solo tienes que distraer a la mayor cantidad de policías y héroes mientras liberamos a nuestros miembros, cuando lo logremos te avisaremos por el comunicador y escaparas a la ubicación de huida

Shoto asintió y se fue a cambiar el traje, después de eso los demás miembros se subieron a una camioneta y dejaron a Shoto en la estación de trenes, tomo 1 y llego hasta la gasolinera

Durante su trayecto él lograba ver a varios héroes en su camino: Una rubia con cuernos morados junto a un árbol

\- Yo soy Groot - Murmuro Shoto burlándose del héroe

Logro ver a una heroína la cual su traje dejaba poco para la imaginación, lo cual lo hizo sonrojarse

\- Perra exhibicionista

Mientras caminaba choco con unas personas

\- Lo siento, no lo vi - Dijo la chica pelirroja

\- Kendo, sabes que lo hiciste apropósito - Dijo un rubio entre risas

Shoto los reconoció por las fotos que Shigaraki le había enseñado, Kendo y Monoma, pero al parecer ellos no lo reconocían

Shoto no les respondió y siguió su camino hasta la gasolinera, una vez dentro de la tienda de esta mando un mensaje a Shigaraki, segundos después le llego la respuesta de que atacara

\- Empecemos

Tras decir esto salió de la tienda y lanzo fuego a los depósitos de combustible los cuales estallaron y generaban grandes cantidades de fuego y humo a su alrededor, los héroes que lograron ver que él fue el responsable fueron a atacarlo, pero él respondió lanzándoles fuego y ellos solo se cubrían porque eran héroes de atacar a corta distancia, sabia que quedarse en el suelo era mala idea, así que uso los carros que habían explotado cerca del área para subir al techo de la gasolinera y seguir atacando

Mientras con los demás miembros, estaban escondidos entre los arboles cerca de Tartarus escuchando la radio de la camioneta y sonriendo

\- Shire esta atacando, pero no resistirá mucho el solo, vamos ya

Todos salieron de la camioneta y Toga rápidamente apuñalo a los guardias que patrullaban en el cuello y succionaba la sangre de uno mientras Twice sacaba las medidas del otro y hacia un clon, después Shigaraki desintegro los cadáveres no sin antes tomar las identificaciones

Los falsos policías lograron que les abrieran la puerta, fue en ese momento donde Toga los apuñalo y toda la Liga entro matando a cada guardia y héroe que se encontrara dentro de Tartarus, no había tantos héroes ya que se encontraban en camino a enfrentar a Shoto, lograron encontrar a 1 de los miembros y Shigaraki desintegro las rejas

\- Mocoso del gas listo, ¿Dónde está el rubio?

Mustard los guio hasta Muscular y rompieron su celda y las maquinas que lo comprimían

\- Ya era hora, empezaba a aburrirme aquí - Dijo este creando varios tejidos musculosos alrededor de sus brazos

Les faltaba un miembro por liberar, pero…

\- Shigaraki, el plan fallo, saben que estamos atacando la prisión y más de 45 héroes vienen hacia acá, tenemos que salir ya - Dijo Kurogiri apareciendo frente a ellos

\- Pero ¡¿Y SHIRE?! ¡No vamos a dejarlo atrás! - Exclamaba la rubia

\- Tranquila loca, él no será capturado

Todos entraron a Kurogiri y desaparecieron de la prisión

Mientras que con Shoto, seguía atacando con fuego y hielo a cualquiera que se le acercara, esperando la señal de retirada

En los dormitorios…

Mina miraba con lagrimas la pantalla directamente

\- ¿S-Shoto?

Las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos eran una mezcla entre felicidad y tristeza

\- ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? - Pregunto Mina cubriendo su boca con las manos

La persona que ella más amaba estaba viva, pero estaba atacando lo que se supone él debía ser y estaba ayudando a las personas que intentaron matarla a ella y sus amigos

"Esto tiene que ser un error, yo lo conozco, él nunca haría esto" Pensaba Mina sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, todos veían con asombro lo que pasaba

Tras seguir viendo el ataque, Shoto había desaparecido entre el humo


	8. Chapter 8

Todos seguían en la sala impactados por lo que acababan de ver

\- ¿E-Era él? - Pregunto Momo

\- No se parecía en nada a Todoroki

\- Tengo que encontrarlo - Susurro Mina, por desgracia todos la oyeron, ella sin pensarlo se dirigió a la puerta, pero fue detenida por una de las vendas de Aizawa - P-Por favor, necesito saber que…

\- Nadie va a salir de aquí - Dijo Aizawa en tono serio - Vayan a sus cuartos ya y no salgan, nos vemos mañana

Fue lo ultimo que dijo Aizawa antes de salir por la puerta, todos se fueron a sus dormitorios segundos después, pero Mina se quedo en la puerta aun inmóvil

\- Mina, tenemos que ir a …

\- No quiero estar sola Hagakure - Mina abrazo a la chica invisible, segundos después todas las chicas la abrazaron

\- No tienes porque estarlo, haremos una pijamada en mi cuarto - Dijo Momo sonriendo

\- Comeremos algo, veremos una película, lo que quieras

Mina dio una pequeña sonrisa y fue con las chicas a la habitación

Con "Shire"…

Estaba corriendo entre callejones, yendo a la ubicación de huida la cual estaba al sur

\- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?! - Pregunto el ahora pelinegro por su comunicador

\- Relájate, Kurogiri aparecerá detrás del taller que esta a 2 cuadras adelante - Shigaraki respondiendo por el comunicador

\- ¡Te extraño! - Grito Toga

\- ¡Cállate mocosa! Como sea, no te detengas

Shire siguió corriendo, pero antes de llegar se encontró con un héroe

\- ¿Así que tú fuiste el que causó la explosión en la gasolinera? - Dijo el héroe en posición de combate - Un simple mocoso

Shire no respondió, su personalidad no había cambiado y solo observaba al héroe, el cual tenia unas grandes alas rojas y cabello rubio

\- Ríndete, no tienes a donde ir

Logro ver como detrás de el se estaba formando la nube morada y negra, la cual era su salida de escape, por desgracia el héroe volteo a ver y su plan se arruino

\- Ya veo, así que eres un miembro de…

No pasaron ni 3 segundos antes de que le congelara todo el cuerpo excepto la cara y aprovechara esos pocos segundos y entrara al portal desapareciendo en frente del héroe Hawks

\- ¡Mierda! - Grito el rubio congelado

Una vez en la guarida…

Todos vieron al peli negro salir del portal y sonrieron

\- Lo hiciste muy bien - Comento Shigaraki sonriendo

Todos palmearon la espalda del pelinegro, fue cuando vio a los 2 miembros que rescataron y estrecho sus manos en señal de saludo

\- ¿Te he visto antes? - Muscular trataba de recordarlo

\- No lo sé, mis recuerdos no están muy bien

Shigaraki aprovecho y les explico a los 2 recién llegados la situación del nuevo miembro de la Liga, después de eso como todo grupo celebraron la victoria con alcohol, Shire no estaba tan interesado en tomar y se fue a la azotea

Desde ahí podía observar gran parte de la ciudad, le gustaba mucho el silencio que había en ese momento, fue cuando alguien abrió la puerta y él volteo

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí tan solo?

\- Hay mucho ruido abajo, me gusta más el silencio Toga

La rubia solo se acercó a él y acostó su cabeza en su hombro

\- Es muy cómodo aquí afuera - Menciono Toga sonriendo

\- Lo es

El volteo la mirada hacia ella la cual tenia un sonrojo más fuerte de lo normal y le sonreía, el solo miraba los ojos amarillos que ella tiene, ese color de ojos le recordaba a algo o alguien, por más que lo intentara no recordaba, fue cuando Toga acercaba su rostro lentamente y él lo hacia también, estaban a pocos centímetros de que sus labios se tocaran…

Fue cuando Shigaraki abrió la puerta sorprendiéndolos y haciendo que se separaran

\- Lamento interrumpir lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, pero ya está la cena

Ambos totalmente sonrojados entraron a comer, después de terminar, Toga lo llevo a su habitación, a pesar de que él tenia su propia habitación, ella no lo dejaba dormir ahí, cerro la puerta y lo tumbo en la cama sentándose en su regazo y le quito los lentes de contacto amarillos

\- Mejor de esta manera

Él sonrió ligeramente, pero se sorprendió al sentir los labios de Toga contra los suyos, no sabia que hacer ya que ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, no tenia escape, en la azotea tenia sus dudas, pero en ese momento lo podía confirmar…

No sabia porque, pero él sabía que estaba engañando a alguien, no pudo más y se separo de Toga cayendo en la cama y dejando sorprendida a Toga

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Eres gay Shire?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Siento que lo que acabamos de hacer no está bien

\- Se sintió bien - Dijo Toga mientras se acurrucaba en su cuello

\- Se sintió bien, pero… Siento que le hago daño a alguien

Toga lo miro confundida, no podía leer su mente, pero sabia que algo lo afectaba

\- Si alguna vez recuperas tu memoria…¿Podremos estar juntos?

Él solo le dio una sonrisa y acaricio su cabello

\- Tal vez

Toga sonrió y los cubrió a ambos con una de sus cobijas y ambos se quedaron dormidos

Con Mina…

Mina estaba durmiendo cuando de repente despertó respirando agitadamente, sintió un dolor en el corazón

\- Algo no está bien

Cuidadosamente de no despertar a las chicas salió de la habitación, en vez de dirigirse a la suya, se fue la de Shoto en donde todas sus cosas seguían intactas de la última vez que estuvo allí unos minutos, no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos y se acostó en la cama de él

\- Aún huele a Shoto - Mina sin dudarlo abrazo la almohada de Shoto - Sé que estas vivo Sho, no sé porque estas haciendo esto, pero por favor vuelve a mí - El llanto había empezado - Te necesito aquí conmigo

Al día siguiente…

Aizawa estaba en frente de todos los estudiantes, los cuales estaban preocupados por la situación

\- Como sospecharon, los ataques estaban coordinados, 2 miembros de la Liga escaparon de Tartarus: Mustard y Muscular

Con solo oír eso nombre, Midoriya sintió un horrible escalofrío

\- ¡¿Era Shoto?! - Pregunto Mina desesperada

\- No lo sabemos, toda prueba de ADN que pudo haber en la gasolinera fue destruida, pero la policía y los héroes se involucraron en ese ataque y si los encuentran, llegaron a 2 decisiones: tratar de capturarlos y enviarlos a Tartarus o…

Todos miraron con temor por lo que iba a decir

\- Si es imposible capturarlos, no dudaran en eliminarlos


	9. Chapter 9

Todos abrieron los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Aizawa, sin pensarlo se levantaron para protestarle, sobre todo Mina con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo, pero ya se tomó la decisión - Dijo Aizawa a punto de irse

\- ¡Entonces nosotros tomaremos una también! - Grito Bakugo, a lo cual todos lo vieron - Si esos estúpidos de la liga vuelven a atacar, seamos los primeros en llegar a detenerlos

Todos voltearon a verlo, con eso la esperanza de todos volvió y sonrieron

Esa misma noche planearon diferentes planes y estrategias por si la Liga volvía a atacar, cada vez que salieran lo harían agrupados en equipos que ellos mismos eligieron, y cada día se dividirían por toda la ciudad para estar preparados ante cualquier ataque

Con la Liga…

Shigaraki y Kurogiri estaban planeando un siguiente ataque con la información recolectada anteriormente y los miembros recuperados de la prisión, pero este seria un ataque diferente, atacarían un lugar que indirectamente afectaría no solo a los héroes, sino a toda la ciudad, el hospital central

Sin este lugar, los héroes que salgan heridos duraran más tiempo para recuperarse, lo cual aprovecharían para atacar más y más lugares, y también a más héroes

\- Todo listo ¿Dónde están todos? - Pregunto el hombre de cabello gris con la mano en la cara al portal morado y negro, el cual saco un teléfono para contactar al resto de miembros

\- Muscular está entrenando en alguna parte de los barrios bajos, Mustard está mezclando químicos para utilizarlos con su gas, Twice está en el cine con Spinner, Magne está comprando ropa, está comprimiendo objetos para utilizar en el futuro, Dabi no contesta; pero conociéndolo está quemando gente, y Toga y Shire están…

Con Shire y Toga…

Él congelaba a las personas y descongelaba una parte para que Toga extrajera la sangre necesaria, o toda de la persona, después abandonaban el cuerpo en algún callejón o un lugar oculto y seguían su camino, ya era una rutina para ellos

\- ¿Por qué aún no matas a nadie Shire? ¡Es muy divertido!

\- No lo sé, no me siento bien haciéndolo, pero me gusta ayudarte

\- ¡Y lo haces! Es más divertido cuando la presa no puede moverse y los gritos molestan mucho y que congeles su cara es increíble, como agradecimiento te enseñare a apuñalar las áreas vitales de una persona

\- No es necesario Toga

Su relación había cambiado bastante, se podía decir que se habían vuelto mejores amigos, hacían todo juntos, comían juntos, salían juntos, a exigencias repetidas de Toga comparten habitación

Mientras caminaban entre las calles de la ciudad con sus disfraces, recibieron un mensaje de Shigaraki que les decía que fueran a la guarida, después de que almorzaron se dirigieron a dicho lugar donde estaban casi todos los miembros de la Liga

\- ¿Aún no viene? - Dijo Toga mirando hacia todos lados buscando a cierto miembro

\- No, pero no lo necesitamos en esta ocasión, usaremos a Shire de nuevo, pero esta vez nosotros seremos la distracción - Dijo Shigaraki mientras le daba unos artefactos al pelinegro - Shire, tú pondrás estos artefactos por todo el hospital, y los harás explotar, pero ten cuidado son altamente volátiles, los creamos a partir del sudor de una persona

\- Qué asco - Dijo Toga con ganas de vomitar

Varios días después…

Todos estaban esparcidos por la ciudad, estaban en 6 grupos, 5 de 3 personas y uno era de 4, el cual estaba en el centro de la ciudad; estaba conformado por Mina, Kaminari, Jirou y Hagakure

Estaban caminando mientras bebían un batido de frutas, llevaban ropa normal porque debajo llevaban sus trajes

\- Ya llevamos varios días de esta manera, deberíamos intentar algo más - Dijo Jirou

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Lo que estamos haciendo es esperar a que ellos ataquen, deberíamos atacar primero

En ese momento recibieron una llamada y todos escucharon, se vio a unos miembros de la Liga en la parte norte de la ciudad y todos los grupos acudieron de inmediato, se veía también a algunos héroes que estaban yendo hacia esa dirección

Ellos solo estaban haciendo de señuelos, eran copias que Twice había creado, los originales estaban en un techo observando todo, mientras que Shire caminaba entre las personas con una mochila llena de los artefactos explosivos, gracias a Toga su cabello había vuelto a cambiar de color, ahora era un tono color melocotón y unos nuevos lentes de contacto color morado

Sin que él lo planeara se cruzo por accidente con el grupo de Mina y solo se quito del camino y siguió rumbo al hospital, el cual estaba cerca

Pero Mina se detuvo un momento y volteo la cabeza, logro sentir algo raro en una de las personas que ellos acababan de pasar, algo familiar, algo como un sexto sentido

\- ¿S-Shoto?

Una vez llego al hospital trataba de evitar las cámaras y dirigirse hacia el sótano lo más rápido posible, mientras iba caminando choco con una persona, una chica de lentes y cabello blanco

\- Perdón, no lo vi

Shire vio a la chica y le vino un pequeño dolor de cabeza y la sujeto, la chica logro ver que la mochila se veía rara y ayudo a Shire a levantarse y luego se fue, lo que él no vio fue que ella llamo a alguien después de que se alejo

\- ¿Q-Qué fue eso? - Se pregunto a si mismo mientras caminaba hacia en las escaleras rumbo hacia el sótano, una vez llego empezó a sacar los artefactos y a ponerlos cuidadosamente

Solo se veía en el sótano un montón de luces brillantes, estuvo a punto de retirarse, pero…

\- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Volteó a ver que detrás de él estaba…

\- Endeavor… Un gusto conocerte

Resulta que la chica con la que choco hace unos minutos era su hermana Fuyumi, ella no sabía que era él, pero llamo a su padre por un posible ataque al hospital, que era en el cual estaba su madre

Endeavor logro reconocer la voz

\- Sh… ¡¿SHOTO?!

Shire agarro uno de los artefactos y lo puso en su mano izquierda

\- Da un paso y todos en este lugar mueren

\- ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!

\- No creo que vayas a atacarme, al mínimo contacto con el fuego este lugar explotara hasta los cielos

Endeavor reconocía la voz de Shoto en cualquier lugar, Endeavor podía parecer un idiota; y lo es, pero hasta él sabía que su hijo jamás pondría en peligro a inocentes, mucho menos a su madre "Maldita Liga de Villanos, lo corrompieron"

\- Ahora aléjate de mi camino, si hay algún héroe acompañándote este lugar explota

Endeavor sabía que este era y no su hijo, sabía que hablaba en serio y se alejó de las escaleras, Shire empezó a caminar hacia atrás, una vez cruzo la puerta corrió hasta la entrada

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de activar el dispositivo, alguien se lo quito

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Solo veía como el dispositivo flotaba, era Hagakure

\- R-Ríndete

Volteo y vio que estaban Mina, Kaminari y Jirou en posición de pelea, él también se posiciono para pelear, Mina se había devuelto para seguirlo y ellos a ella, fue una buena decisión

Apenas vio a Mina, le volvió a dar un dolor de cabeza peor y la sujeto

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? - Pregunto Kaminari confundido

Shire volvió a posicionarse para pelear

\- Devuélvanme eso

Todos abrieron los ojos al escuchar su voz

\- Él es Shoto - Dijo Mina mirándolo de reojo, estaba feliz pero confundida - ¿Por qué haces esto?

\- Mina no es momento de interrogarlo

\- ¿Dónde están los demás? - Pregunto Hagakure la cual sujetaba el dispositivo

\- El grupo de Yaomomo está a 15 minutos, y es el más cercano

Todos voltearon a ver a Shire

\- ¿Significa que nosotros tenemos que enfrentar a Shoto? - Dijo Mina nerviosa


	10. Chapter 10

Los 4 estaban listos para enfrentar a Shire, se posicionaron como un cuadrado para que no tuviera escapatoria

\- S-Shoto no lo hagas, por fav…

Sin dudarlo al primero que ataco fue a Kaminari, gracias a los movimientos de sigilo que Toga le había enseñado, logro acercarse a él tan rápido que a ellas no les dio tiempo de reaccionar, lo tomo por el cuello y empezó a asfixiarlo para luego congelarlo

\- ¡Denki!

Jirou sin dudarlo ataco a Shire con sus audífonos, pero tuvo que retroceder debido al fuego que él le lanzo

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Hagakure corre y llévate esa cosa! - Jirou señalo el dispositivo que hace poco le habían quitado

La chica invisible empezó a correr en dirección al grupo más cercano, Shire al notar que el dispositivo detonador había desaparecido, empezó a arder en rabia, lo cual lastimaba a Kaminari quien lentamente perdía la consciencia

\- No debí haber salido en este capitulo - Dijo Kaminari antes de desmayarse por la falta de aire

\- ¡Cállate!

\- Todo depende de nosotras Mina

Con Hagakure…

Siguió corriendo hacia la dirección del grupo de Momo, le tomo varios minutos hasta que se encontró con ellos, el grupo eran Momo, Shoji y Aoyama

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Pregunto Shoji observando el dispositivo

\- Se lo quitamos a Todoroki - Todos abrieron los ojos al oír eso - Esta vivo, pero parece que esta con la liga

\- ¿Y tú grupo? - Pregunto el francés

\- Están enfrentándolo

\- ¡Hay que apurarnos! - Grito Momo mientras todos corrían hacia el lugar - No aguantaran mucho

De vuelta en la pelea…

A ambas chicas se les hacía muy difícil acercarse a Shire debido al fuego y hielo que es este les lanzaba, a Mina se le hacía fácil manejar el hielo porque puede derretirlo con facilidad con su ácido, pero el fuego era complicado para ambas, sin mencionar que Kaminari seguía desmayado

\- ¡Resistan, estamos a 3 calles! - Grito Hagakure por el comunicador

\- ¿Escuchaste Min…?

Jirou no pudo terminar porque igual que con Kaminari, Shire aprovecho ese poco tiempo distracción para darle una patada en el cuello dejándola inconsciente, lo cual dejo a Mina en shock

Shire apunto su brazo izquierdo hacia ella…

Pero solo con verla, hacia que su cabeza le doliera y retrocediera, Mina no entendía que pasaba, pero sabía que tenía que atacarlo, aunque no quisiera, rápidamente se acerco hacia él e intento darle una patada en el abdomen, pero él sujeto su pierna y la lanzo contra el suelo fuertemente y trato de congelarla, pero ella se levantó rápidamente y derritió el hielo

\- Shire, ¿Me escuchas? - Dijo Toga por el comunicador que estaba en el brazo izquierdo de Shire, el cual estaba parpadeando con una luz roja

Mina logro reaccionar, si él decía algo, La Liga lo vendría a apoyar, sin dudarlo lo tomo de las muñecas y soltó acido, lo suficiente para dañarlo, pero no a él

\- S-Si te mueves, te derretiré las manos

\- Suéltame o te quedas sin brazos

Ambos dudaban en hacerle daño al otro, y se sentía por el modo en como temblaban sus manos al contacto con el otro

Pero de un momento a otro Shire fue golpeado en la cara y arrojado contra una pared la cual atravesó y lo dejo inconsciente, Mina solo miro volteo la mirada y vio a Endeavor detrás de ella, y se veía el enojo en sus ojos

Una vez llego el equipo de Momo, ella hizo unas cadenas para que no se moviera, sin mencionar que las copias de la Liga se convirtieron en barro, y los originales desaparecieron. Tras unos minutos más héroes junto a la policía detuvieron a Shire, pero antes de llevarlo a la cárcel lo llevaron al hospital, no el del centro, uno que estaba en los límites de la ciudad

Mientras estaba inconsciente le pusieron un collar que evitaría que usara sus poderes y lo esposaron a la cama del hospital, lo revisaron y curaron

Aizawa fue el héroe asignado de llevar a cabo el interrogatorio

\- ¿Cómo pudiste?

Shire no respondía y solo lo miraba

\- Eres uno de los mejores estudiantes que he tenido, tenia grandes esperanzas en ti - Dijo Aizawa frunciendo el ceño - ¡¿Por qué no dices nada?!

\- No sé ni siquiera quien mierda eres

\- Deja de estar jugando Todoroki

\- ¿Quién? - Shire arqueo una ceja - Mi nombre es… bueno no lo recuerdo, pero me llaman Shire

Parecía que hablaba en serio , pero su mirada mostraba confusión y duda, Aizawa no sabia si estaba hablando en serio o simplemente estaba fingiendo que no sabía nada

"¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado fingiendo ser buena persona?" Aizawa tenía esa duda, pero para eso había una solución, la policía tenía en contacto a diversos héroes para este tipo de situaciones, así que llamaron a uno

El poder de este héroe era que podía entrar en los recuerdos de las personas y los proyectaba en su pecho como una pantalla, tuvieron que dejar inconsciente de nuevo a Shire para poder hacerlo más fácil, una vez lo hicieron…

\- Esto es interesante…

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Desde cuándo ha fingido ser un estudiante de héroe?

\- No es eso… Este chico no tiene recuerdos ningún recuerdo de 1 mes hacia atrás

Todos vieron como lo único que se mostraba en la pantalla pecho era cuando él despertaba y se veía con los miembros de la Liga, después de eso no había nada

\- El día del accidente… - Susurro Aizawa para sí mismo

Los doctores le hicieron más pruebas una vez estuvo consciente y llegaron a la misma conclusión que el doctor de la Liga, amnesia

Aizawa sintió un gran alivio de que estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero eso no lo libraría de sus crímenes, o eso creía…

Los abogados de Endeavor al enterarse de la condición del menor de los Todoroki, se pusieron manos a la obra

\- ¿Ley Mística de la Memoria? - Dijo Aizawa mirando los papeles

\- Exacto, esta ley dicta que cualquier persona la cual haya cometido crímenes bajo enfermedades que afecten su memoria quedara libre - Dijo uno de los abogados - Por los pocos recuerdos que vimos y el testimonio suyo de lo que paso el día del accidente, podemos concluir que la Liga de Villanos se aprovechó de su condición vulnerable y lo utilizaron como una marioneta para sus crímenes

Aizawa sonrió ante eso, pero aún tenía una duda

\- ¿Qué sucederá con él ahora?

\- Lo más recomendable es hacerlo recuperar su memoria lo más rápido posible, de acuerdo con el doctor no se sabe que tipo de amnesia posee por la cantidad de tiempo que ha estado así, puede que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes y olvide todo lo sucedido

Sin dudarlo Aizawa fue a los dormitorios y les explico a todos la situación, todos sonrieron al escuchar eso, sobre todo Mina

Sin dudarlo fueron al hospital y uno por uno intentaron hacerlo recordar, fueron por turnos, trataron de hacer cosas o llevarle cosas que lo hicieran recordar varios de sus momentos con ellos

\- ¡ES TU PODER TODOROKI! - Grito Midoriya frente a él

Él tenia una cara seria y solo comento

\- Es la frase más cursi y estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida, yo sé que es mi maldito poder, no entiendo que intentas hacer

Midoriya fracaso, era el turno de Momo

\- ¿D-De verdad no recuerdas el examen que hicimos juntos? Tú me ayudaste a ganar confianza y además…

\- ¿Y eso se supone que es importante? Eso que tiene de importante entre nosotros, si no tienes confianza no sirves de nada, patética - Dijo en un tono frio

Momo fracaso también, sin mencionar que salió con lágrimas en sus ojos

Turno de Bakugo

\- ¡Escúchame maldito mitad y mitad…!

\- ¿Sabes algo? Pareces un mono aullador, significa que cuanto más fuerte gritas más pequeño tienes el…

Bakugo salió antes que terminara la frase

Todos fueron entrando, pero todos salían rápidamente, la actitud de Shoto era totalmente diferente con ellos, era más frío y cortante al creer que ellos lo intentaban engañar, después de que los doctores le dijeran lo de la amnesia, aún creía la versión de Shigaraki

\- Mi turno - Dijo Mina sujetando una bolsa con muchas cosas - Recuperare a Shoto


	11. Chapter 11

Estaba nerviosa y temblaba demasiado, lentamente se acercaba a la puerta

"Tú puedes hacerlo Mina, es Shoto, puedes recuperarlo" Se decía a si misma la chica rosada mientras abría la puerta y entraba a la habitación, cerro la puerta y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama con la bolsa en su regazo

\- H-Hola Sho

Shoto la miraba fijamente sin decir una palabra, lo cual preocupaba a Mina

\- ¿N-No me recuerdas? Soy Mina - Su mirada cambio a una triste – Éramos…

\- Ya te recuerdo

Su mirada cambio a una de sorpresa y felicidad

\- Tú eres la que me hizo esta maldita cicatriz en el ojo

Su expresión cambio a una de horror, parece que Shoto aun creía la versión de Shigaraki

\- ¡NO! ¡YO NUNCA TE LASTIMARÍA SHOTO! - Algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos

Shoto la miraba y su expresión fría no cambiaba, ni siquiera por verla llorar

Mina rápidamente se secó las lágrimas y volvió a verlo, luego saco algunas cosas de la bolsa y las puso frente a él, solo las miraba confundido

\- ¿Qué es todo esto?

\- Todo esto es tuyo

Mina sostuvo varias de sus pertenencias frente a él, algo de su ropa, fotos de él con ella, con varios de sus compañeros, algunos objetos personales de él, todo lo tomo de su habitación, pero nada lo hacia cambiar de su expresión seria y fría, pero Mina no se rendiría tan fácil, paso toda la noche contándole varias anécdotas que pasaron entre ellos o con los demás, pero nada parecía funcionar

O eso creía ella, Shoto no sabía porque, pero la voz de Mina lo hacía calmarse

\- Y luego BOM, destruyo tu hielo y todos volvieron a la normalidad - Dijo Mina mientras movía sus manos para hacer los efectos de la explosión y lo volteo a ver - ¿Tampoco recuerdas eso?

Movió la cabeza en señal de que no

\- Ashido, tenemos que volver - Dijo Aizawa desde el marco de la puerta

Mina miro la ventana y vio que ya era de noche, no quería irse, pero tuvo que hacerlo dejando a Shoto solo en la habitación del hospital

\- Tranquila, puedes venir mañana, ya hicimos un trato con el hospital y el director para que ustedes se turnen y lo ayuden a recordar

Eso hizo sonreír a Mina más que nunca

Al día siguiente…

Ella junto con Uraraka, Midoriya e Iida fueron al hospital con varios objetos

Trataron de hacerlo recordar de diferentes maneras:

Iida trato de hacerle recordar la pelea que tuvieron con Stain

Midoriya el rescate de Bakugo

Uraraka trato de hacerle recordar momentos como cuando él la invito a una hamburguesa, cuando ella llevaba poco dinero ese día

Mina intento con más recuerdos de sus cosas

Pero nada parecía funcionar, seguía diciendo que no los recordaba

Todos sus amigos intentaron hacer, incluso Bakugo, pero nada

Como todo gran suceso, los medios tomaron acción rápidamente y en menos de una semana en todos los canales de TV estaba el titular "Hijo de Endeavor hospitalizado con amnesia", lo cual hizo más difícil las visitas ya que más personas iban a verlos

Inasa fue a ver a su amigo, pero él no lo recordaba, también lo llamo calvo

Camie también fue y lo abrazo

Pero él estaba más confundido en saber quiénes eran estas personas

Con Mina…

Ya no sabía que más podía hacer, estaba buscando en la habitación de Shoto, fue cuando vio una pequeña caja debajo de la cama y la tomo, dentro había una fotografía de su familia, y sin pensarlo fue a ver a cierta persona que tal vez podría ayudarla...

Rei Todoroki

Si bien Shoto le había dicho hace mucho que su madre estaba en el hospital, no le dijo porque, pero la forma en como hablaba de ella; era un tono de voz que era de nostalgia, la extrañaba demasiado

Mina rápidamente fue de hospital en hospital buscándola hasta que encontró el hospital correcto, pregunto en que habitación estaba, al decir que era la novia de su hijo y mostrar sus fotos con Shoto las cuales lo probaban, la dejaron entrar y fue directo a la habitación en la que estaba Rei, lentamente abrió la puerta

\- D-Disculpe…¿Rei Todoroki?

La mujer de pelo blanco volteo a verla confundida, pero tras unos segundos la reconoció

\- ¿Tú eres Mina Ashido?

\- S-Sí…¿Cómo lo…?

\- Entra

Mina entro y cerro la puerta, Rei le dijo que se sentara y le dio algunas de las cartas que Shoto le escribía, en varias escribía de Mina y que tan maravillosa era, lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara

\- Sé de la situación de mi hijo, yo también quiero verlo, pero…

\- Tranquila, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para hacerlo recordar, es por eso qué estoy aquí

Rei la miro, Mina explico qué si ella sabía de algo que pudiera hacer a Shoto recordar, estuvieron hablando de la infancia de Shoto, pero lo que a Mina le extraño fue que era muy poco, unos 5-6 años nada más

Tras unas horas estando con ella Mina bostezo, no porque se aburriera, porque no había dormido lo suficiente al estar tan preocupada por Shoto, Rei la miro y empezó a tararear una canción, lo cual hizo a Mina abrir los ojos por lo hermosa que era la canción

\- Es hermosa… ¿Dónde la escucho?

\- Yo siempre se la cantaba Shoto antes de dormir cuando era un niño

Mina sonrió y vio en el reloj de la pared que ya era muy tarde, rápidamente se despidió de Rei dándole un abrazo y volvió a los dormitorios, ya que al día siguiente le tocaba a ella visitar a Shoto

Pero cuando fue…

Él estaba durmiendo, ella se sintió triste y se sentó a su lado acariciando su cabello

\- Sé que estás ahí Shoto - El tono de voz de Mina era muy deprimente

Shoto solo seguía durmiendo, ella no supo porque hizo lo siguiente…

\- "A dormir mi niño

A dormir mi sol

A dormir pedazo

De mi corazón"

Empezó a cantar suavemente la canción que Rei canto para ella ayer

\- "Este niño mío

Se quiere dormir

Y el hermoso sueño

No quiere venir"

Shoto mientras dormía empezó a moverse dejándose llevar por la melodía de la canción, pero dentro de su mente una imagen se estaba formando, estaba borrosa al principio

\- "Este niño lindo

Se quiere dormir

Cierra los ojitos

Y los vuelve a abrir"

La imagen se hacia cada vez más clara, lograba ver a una mujer de cabello blanco sosteniéndolo mientras era un bebé

\- "A dormir mi niño

A dormir mi sol

A dormir pedazo

De mi corazón

Este niño mío

Se quiere dormir

Y el hermoso sueño

No quiere venir"

La imagen en su mente se le hizo totalmente clara, logro reconocer a la mujer en sus sueños

\- ¿M-Mamá?

\- "Este niño lindo

Se quiere dormir

Cierra los ojitos

Y los vuelve a abrir"

Después de terminar la canción Mina lo beso en la cabeza, en sus sueños su madre hizo lo mismo y lo miro sonriendo

\- Mamá siempre te protegerá Shoto - Dijo su madre en sus sueños y luego lo abrazo

En la realidad, a Shoto le salieron unas lagrimas mientras poco a poco iba despertando, Mina totalmente preocupada limpio sus lágrimas

\- S-Shoto…

\- Mi mamá… ella está en el hospital

Mina sonrió, logro recordar algo después de mucho tiempo

\- Por mi culpa ella esta…

No pudo terminar la frase porque Mina lo abrazo muy fuerte

\- No digas eso, tu eras un niño, no fue tu culpa

Shoto sin dudarlo le devolvió el abrazo fuertemente

Con el pasar de los días, Mina era la única que logro hacer que el recordara algo en mucho tiempo, cuando fue su turno de visitarlo de nuevo, agarro varias de las fotos de su familia que estaban en su habitación y que encontró en internet, y las hecho en su mochila

\- ¿Por qué no llevas fotos de nosotros también? - Pregunto Momo curiosa

\- Aizawa dijo que es mejor que recuerde a su familia primero, y creo que tiene razón

Mina como la última vez se dirigió sola al hospital, cuando llego, logro ver que había alguien m{as hablando con Shoto

\- ¿No me recuerda? ¿Verdad? - Dijo la otra persona en la habitación, luego volteo su mirada hacia Mina

\- ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Quién es él?

\- Hola Mina - Dijo Shoto sonriéndole

Mina entro a la habitación sin dejar de ver a la persona

\- Dice que es un amigo mío, su nombre es Dabi


	12. Chapter 12

Hubo un momento de silencio después de que Shoto dijera el nombre del azabache, Mina con solo verlo sentía un escalofrío recorriendo por su espalda

"Siento que lo he visto antes" fue el pensamiento que tuvo, lentamente saco las fotografías de su mochila y se las dio a Shoto…

Con excepción de una que se había quedado dentro de la mochila, Mina la noto y la iba a sujetar, pero al momento de ver cual era; resulto que era la foto que Shoto le había enseñado cuando era niño con sus 2 hermanos y su hermana…

Rápidamente volteo para ver a Dabi, luego a la fotografía, luego a Dabi; en ese momento le llegaron a la mente algunas de las palabras de Shoto que le dijo en ese momento "No sé qué le paso", "Él y papá salieron y él...él... jamás volvió"

Abrió los ojos como platos en ese momento y dejo caer la mochila mientras sostenía la fotografía y miraba fijamente a Dabi con una mirada de sorpresa y miedo, cosa que Shoto no noto por estar viendo las otras fotografías, pero Dabi si

\- T-Tú…tú…

\- Hablemos afuera rosada - Dijo el pelinegro en un tono de voz serio y saliendo de la habitación

\- ¿Qué pasa Mina? ¿También lo conoces? - Pregunto Shoto mirando a Mina

\- N-No, ya vuelvo, si tienes hambre te traje tu jugo favorito, está en mi mochila

Shoto sonrió y Mina también lo hizo y luego salió de la habitación, logro ver que Dabi estaba apoyado en una pared alejado de la habitación, lentamente camino hacia él; no había nadie en el pasillo, cosa que la hacía estar más nerviosa con cada paso que daba, logro quedar frente a él y alzo la mirada

\- Tú eres su…

Mina no pudo terminar porque Dabi la sujeto del cuello y la puso contra la pared apretando fuertemente su puño

\- ¿Q-Qué e…estas…? - Apenas pudo decir Mina con el poco aire que le quedaba

\- Cállate y escúchame

Mina trataba de soltarse de su agarre, pero sentía calor en su cuello proveniente de la mano con grapas de Dabi, fue entonces que Mina recordó donde lo había visto por primera vez, bueno a su clon

\- T-Tú tr…trataste de matarme y a m…mis amigos

\- ¿En serio? Qué bueno

Mina sentía mucha impotencia en ese momento, pero le importaba más Shoto que ella misma en ese momento, con la poca fuerza que le estaba quedando sujeto la muñeca de Dabi

\- N-No…lo lastimes

Dabi al escuchar esas palabras soltó a Mina haciéndola caer en el suelo, la rosada rápidamente recuperaba aire, pero aún no se levantaba

\- ¿De verdad te preocupas por él?

\- Claro que sí

\- Si tanto te preocupas por él, sácalo ahora mismo de este maldito hospital

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Él todavía necesita…

\- ¡Escúchame! - Dabi la agarro del cabello y la golpeo contra la pared - ¿Tú crees que soy el único villano que sabe que él está aquí?

\- ¿Q-Qué?

\- Muchos villanos que él estúpido de… Endeavor derroto y que escaparon de prisión buscan venganza, gracias a los estúpidos noticieros muchos vienen en camino, tuve que matar a 4 de camino hacia acá

Mina se horrorizo al escuchar eso, sabía que no puede sacarlo sola

\- ¿P-Puedes ayudarme a sacarlo?

El azabache la observo unos segundos

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Mina se quedo pensando, sacarlo por la puerta principal era algo estúpido ya que saldría en bata de hospital, de una de las bolsas de su pantalón saco un poco de dinero y se lo dio a Dabi

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?

\- Ve a comprarle ropa que no sea llamativa, por favor, hay que sacarlo rápido

\- ¿Y luego?

\- No lo sé… Déjame pensar los detalles mientras compras eso, por favor

\- Bien, volveré pronto

Después de tomar el dinero salió rápidamente y Mina volvió a la habitación tratando de ocultar su preocupación

\- ¿Dónde está Dabi?

\- Él fue a comprar unas cosas para ti, déjame soltarte

Mina se acerco a las esposas que mantenían a Shoto atado a la cama y las derritió cuidadosamente de no derretir la piel de Shoto, sin embargo, no podía derretir el collar que anulaba los poderes de Shoto

Mina se quedo en la puerta esperando la vuelta de Dabi, o en el peor de los casos de otros villanos que quisieran atacar a Shoto

Tras unos minutos Dabi volvió con una bolsa en sus manos y se la arrojo a Shoto

\- Ponte esto, rápido

Shoto se cubrió con la sabana mientras se vestía, lo que Dabi trajo fue unos pantalones negros rasgados, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra de cuero, junto a un gorro negro, a lo cual Mina dio una mirada a Dabi

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dije que trajeras algo no tan llamativo, parece uno de los hombres de negro - Dijo Mina mirando a Shoto - Tengo que admitir que luces bien Sho

Después de que se vistiera, Mina tomo su mochila y los 3 salieron por una de las muchas salidas de emergencia que tiene el hospital sin que los vieran…

Estaban caminando en la calle mirando hacia los lados de que no fueran seguidos, fue cuando el estomago de Shoto hizo un sonido

\- ¿Tienes hambre Sho? Conozco un lugar en donde podemos comer

Los 2 hermanos voltearon a ver y la siguieron, tras unos minutos caminando llegaron a un restaurante y se sentaron en una de la mesa que estaban en la esquina más alejada de las puertas o ventanas

\- ¿Recuerdas este lugar Shoto?

\- No, ¿Vinimos aquí antes?

\- Aquí tuvimos nuestra primera cita - Mina agacho la cabeza al decir eso

Iré un momento al baño - Shoto se sintió muy tras escuchar eso y se fue rápidamente al baño

Mina solo lo miraba, estaba deprimida, pero aún así ordeno la comida

\- Sabes que no es su culpa ¿Verdad? - Dijo el azabache sentado frente a ella

\- Lo sé, es solo que… lo quiero recuperar; él solo sabe mi nombre, pero no recuerda ninguno de nuestros momentos juntos y… - Mina trataba de aguantar las lagrimas - Esos fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida, no quiero que desaparezcan

\- Puedes llevártelo a otro lugar y empezar de nuevo

\- Como lo hiciste tú…

Hubo un silencio incomodo en ese momento

\- Él te extraña mucho… tu madre también

Dabi apartaba la mirada

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

\- Mi padre… - Dabi toco la piel quemada de sus brazos - Me dio por muerto y…

Mina toco su mejilla y la acaricio suavemente

\- Entiendo tu dolor y lo siento mucho

Tras unos segundos Shoto volvió y se sentó junto a Mina, los 3 juntos apenas mantenían una conversación, fue cuando la comida llego

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Pregunto Shoto mirando el plato de comida

\- Soba, tu favorito

Shoto miro el plato y agarro los palillos y comenzó a comer lentamente, Shoto sonrió después de probarlos

\- Ves, sabia que aun te gustan - Dijo Mina sonriendo y luego le susurro a Dabi - Tenias razón, cuando salimos del hospital, vi a varios tipos sospechosos yendo hacia allí

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora? - Susurro Dabi mientras tomaba un trago de cerveza

\- No creo que sea buena idea volver a los dormitorios todavía y mi casa está muy lejos - Susurro de vuelta

\- Sigo aquí Mina - Dijo Shoto haciendo un puchero

\- Ya te doy atención Shoto, estamos hablando de algo importante

Dabi dio una pequeña sonrisa por ver a Shoto en ese estado

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - Mina volvió a susurrarle

\- Cuando era niño hacía esa misma cara cuando quería la atención de alguien

Mina abrazo a Shoto y beso su mejilla muchas veces

\- No estés celoso Sho

Eso solo hizo que Shoto se pusiera muy rojo, después de comer salieron del restaurante y empezaron a caminar, había caído la noche así que era más difícil que los reconocieran, Mina no entendía a donde estaban yendo, ella y Shoto iban tomados de la mano mientras seguían a Dabi, en cierto punto Dabi se detuvo en frente de un edificio y saco unas llaves

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - Pregunto Mina mirando alrededor, esta parte de la ciudad jamás la había visitado

\- Mi departamento, pasarán ahí la noche y mañana podrán ir a tu casa - Dijo el azabache abriendo la puerta, dejando que ellos pasaran primero y cerrando la puerta

Subieron varios pisos hasta llegar al departamento 104, el cual era el de Dabi, una vez entraron vieron que no había mucho: un pequeño refrigerador, un único sofá algo dañado de color café, un TV que apenas funcionaba, había una mesa en la cual había botellas vacías de cerveza y algunas colillas de cigarro, había 2 puertas; una era del baño y la otra que estaba abierta era la de su habitación

\- Es… lindo

\- Ustedes dormirán en la habitación - Dijo Dabi dirigiéndose hacia el sofá y acostándose - No hagan ruido

Mina se sonrojo demasiado y se dirigió a la habitación, Shoto la siguió, pero se detuvo antes de entrar

\- Dabi…¿Alguien más vive aquí?

\- No, ¿Por qué lo…?

Shoto estaba sosteniendo un brasier de color blanco, resulta que era de Toga que hace unos días le hizo una "visita" al azabache a mitad de la noche

\- Deja eso y ve con la rosada

\- ¡ME LLAMO MINA!

Shoto rápidamente entro y se acostó al lado de Mina, escucho un pequeño llanto que venia de parte de Mina

Mina estaba asustada por todo lo que estaba pasando, no solo ella podría morir, Shoto, sus amigos que eran como su familia

De pronto sintió como Shoto la abrazaba por la espalda, ella volteo para verlo…

Mira lo miro a los ojos, los ojos que hace un tiempo eran fríos y llenos de furia ahora reflejaban felicidad, habían vuelto a ser los ojos del chico el cual Mina se enamoro

Sin dudarlo lo beso en los labios, lo cual sonrojo a Shoto profundamente

\- Tú estás aquí - Dijo Mina tocando la cabeza de Shoto con la punta de su dedo - Y voy a recuperarte, no importa cuanto tiempo me tome o lo que me cueste, porque tú eres mío - Volvió a besarlo - Y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

Después de decir eso escondió su cara en el pecho de Shoto y se quedo profundamente dormida, segundos después Shoto agarro la chaqueta que traía y con eso cubrió a Mina para luego dormirse también


	13. Chapter 13

Al día siguiente…

Shoto despertó primero y observo que Mina seguía profundamente y beso su cabeza suavemente, tras unos segundos se levanto y estiro un poco los brazos, logro escuchar un sonido que provenía de afuera de la habitación, antes de salir agarro lo que parecía una manta y cubrió a Mina, al salir de la habitación vio que Dabi estaba teniendo problemas en la cocina

\- Pedazo de mierda - Decía el azabache golpeando el horno con su pie

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Esta basura se descompuso - Dabi tras ver a Shoto tuvo una idea - Tu poder es de fuego, ven aquí un momento

Shoto se acercó, solo para recibir el golpe de un huevo en su cabeza el cual obviamente se rompió, más precisamente en el lado izquierdo

\- ¿Por qué fue eso…?

\- Empieza a freír eso

Shoto empezó a generar el calor adecuado para cocinarlo, logro ver que Dabi de su refrigerador saco otros huevos y unas tiras de tocino, reventó los huevos en la cabeza de Shoto y puso el tocino en los brazos

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo debo estar así?

\- Unos 4 minutos

Tras pasar los minutos, retiro la comida y la puso en platos junto a unos vasos de agua y ambos se sentaron en la mesa

\- Llama a la rosada para que venga a desayunar

\- Me llamo Mina

Ambos voltearon a ver como Mina se encontraba de pie en el marco de la puerta, se había despertado al oler el tocino frito, al darle un bocado sus ojos se abrieron

\- ¡Es delicioso!

\- Él lo hizo - Dijo el azabache apuntando a Shoto

Mina sonrió y le dio un abrazo a Shoto, para luego sentarse en su regazo y seguir comiendo, lo cual hizo que Shoto se sonrojara mucho

\- ¿A dónde piensas ir rosada?

\- MINA, y voy a llevarlo a mi casa, mis padres no están por sus trabajos así que nadie nos buscara ahí

\- Muy bien

Tras finalizar el desayuno y se dieran una ducha rápida, salieron del apartamento, para llegar a la casa de Mina tendrían que tomar un tren, Shoto estaba mirando por la ventana tratando de recordar si alguna vez estuvo por ahí

\- Oye, ¿Sabes dónde conseguir algo para quitar tinte de cabello? - Le susurro Mina a Dabi

\- ¿Por qué lo sabría?

\- Vi una botella de tinte de cabello negro en el basurero de tu baño, por eso creí que…

\- Cualquier estúpida tienda y deja de revisar mis cosas

Mina dio una pequeña risa y abrazo a Shoto, aún no tenía total confianza en Dabi, pero los había ayudado a pasar la noche y los ayudaría a llegar a su hogar, no tenía forma de saber si en un futuro los atacaría, pero por ahora está protegiéndolos

\- Es aquí

Los 3 bajaron y empezaron a caminar de nuevo mezclándose en la multitud, Mina caminaba muy pegada a Shoto para no perderlo de vista, ya que esta era una parte de la ciudad que Shoto no conocía, y si lo perdían de vista, sería un problema encontrarlo primero que alguien más

Dabi logro observar que Mina saco unas llaves de su bolsillo y las guardo en su mano y se detuvo en seco

\- Hasta aquí llego yo

Ambos observaron y también se detuvieron

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Recordé que tengo unas cosas que hacer, lo siento

\- No te disculpes - Dijo Mina sonriendo - Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, no sé qué habríamos hecho sin tu ayuda

\- Adiós…

\- Esto no es un adiós - Dabi interrumpió a Shoto - Nos volveremos a ver pronto

Dabi puso su mano en la cabeza de Shoto y le revolvió el cabello como si fuera un niño, estuvo a punto de irse

\- Espera se te cayo un…

\- Guarda eso, nos vemos

Tras decir eso, se retiró perdiéndose de la vista de ambos

Mina se quedo confundida por lo que dijo, era un papel que Dabi había tirado a propósito con la intención de que ella lo agarrara, al abrirlo este tenía escrito "No confíes en él" y un dibujo de una flama, no entendió a lo que se refería, pero conservo el papel

Tomo la mano de Shoto y llegaron a la casa de Mina, era una casa de 2 pisos, un gran jardín y un diseño algo clásico, pero se notaban algunas remodelaciones

Al entrar logro ver que había muchas fotos colgadas en las paredes, sonrió al ver unas donde estaba Mina de niña, lo primero que hizo Mina fue cambiarse de ropa y agarro un poco más de dinero

\- Sho, tengo que salir a comprar algo, volveré rápido, solo no salgas

Tras decir eso, la chica rosada salió y cerro la puerta, Shoto se quedo explorando la casa, había varias habitaciones arriba, aunque la curiosidad le ganaba, tenía el presentimiento que Mina se enojaría

Simplemente se sentó en el sofá y decidió esperar al regreso de Mina

Mina se encontraba comprando los removedores de tinte de cabello, no sabia cual seria el indicado, ya que el cabello de Shoto había pasado por varios cambios colores y ella quiere que él volviera a su estilo de caramelo navideño, simplemente compro uno de cada uno para estar segura y volvió a casa

Cuando volvió noto que Shoto se había dormido en el sofá, sonrió y se acurruco junto a él y también se durmió

Tras pasar las horas se despertó primero y fue a preparar las mezclas para el cabello

\- Sho, levántate

Mina empezó a agitarlo hasta que este abrió los ojos, lo guió hasta la bañera y e dijo que se quitara toda la ropa, el lavabo que tenía Mina no era tan grande para que cupiera la cabeza de Shoto, puso algunas mezclas que harían espuma para que Shoto no se sintiera tan "desnudo"

Una vez entro a la bañera, Mina acomodo su cabeza en el borde usando una toalla como almohada y fue poniendo una a una las mezclas para ir quitando el tinte, poco a poco el agua se fue tiñendo de un naranja claro, estaba funcionando, pero aun no se quitaba, probo con otro que no tuvo efecto alguno, los siguientes 2 tampoco sirvieron, agarro otro que logro aclarar la parte derecha totalmente devolviéndolo a blanco, lo cual la hizo sonreír

\- Sho, sigue tratando de quitarte lo que falta con alguna de estos, ya vuelvo

Shoto asintió y Mina se retiró, se puso otra de las mezclas qué por lo visto aún no hacia efecto, su cabello era totalmente blanco del lado derecho, pero del izquierdo era una combinación entre: naranja, negro y rojo oscuro, no el rojo original

Logro ver que Mina había vuelto, pero traía una bata de baño, la cual segundos después dejo caer dejando a Shoto totalmente sonrojado y boquiabierto, ella traía un pequeño traje de baño totalmente negro de 2 piezas, dejaba ver bastante de su gran figura y muy poco a la imaginación, lentamente entro con él a la bañera y empezó a tratar de quitarle el tinte

Estaba arrecostada con su pecho contra el de Shoto mientras pasaba sus dedos a través de la mezcla de colores que tenia en el cabello, estuvo un rato en eso hasta que poco a poco el cabello se iba aclarando, su felicidad no se iría por nada del mundo

Y lo logro devolver a la normalidad

Sonrió como nunca y decidió quedarse con Shoto en la bañera mientras la espuma los cubría

\- Extrañe tu cabello navideño Sho

Acostó su cabeza en el pecho de Shoto y escucho el latido de su corazón, el cual iba a un ritmo rápido, lo cual hizo que riera por eso .De no ser porque sus pieles se estaban arrugando demasiado y les podría dar un resfriado; salieron de la bañera, se secaron y vistieron

Mina se puso una pijama azul de cuerpo completo de una tela muy suave y fresca, mientras que a Shoto le compro una pantaloneta deportiva y una camisa de tirantes, no eran tan caras, pero al menos lo ayudarían a pasar mejor la noche

Después de que cenaran un poco de comida que ordenaron de un restaurante local, se fueron a la habitación de Mina, no era tan diferente a la de los dormitorios

Mina se acostó en el rincón y espero a que Shoto se acostara, cuando lo hizo se acurruco en su pecho, él solo sonreía mientras suavemente acariciaba su cabello y cuernos hasta que se quedara dormida, al cabo de unos segundos lo hizo

Shoto solo se quedó mirándola mientras el sueño poco a poco se apoderaba de él…

Fue cuando unos suaves golpes en la ventana del cuarto lo hicieron reaccionar, abrió los ojos al ver la persona que se encontraba del otro lado

\- T-Toga…


	14. Chapter 14

\- T-Toga…

La rubia solo le hacía señales para que saliera de la casa, las cuales Shoto ya entendía porque ellos las habían inventado cuando hacían misiones y debían ser silenciosas, cuidadosamente se levanto de la cama para evitar despertar a Mina, la cubrió con la cobija que ella usaba, se puso unos zapatos y salió sin hacer ruido

Una vez fuera, más específicamente en el jardín delantero, trato de encontrar a su amiga rubia la cual de la nada brinco hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente, Shoto no se iba a quedar sin responderle el abrazo, lo cual hizo

\- Te extrañe mucho Shire

\- Yo también te extrañe Toga, pero sabes que ese no es mi nombre

\- Lo sé, pero es mejor que Shoto

Shoto solo rio tras ese comentario, luego recordó algo importante

\- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

\- Porque siempre te estoy acosando - Dijo Toga como lo si fuera lo más normal del mundo

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no quiero que ninguna loca se acerque a ti

Shoto sabia que las intenciones de Toga eran buenas con él, pero aun así no entendía porque ella estaba allí, ambos se dirigieron a un árbol cercano a la casa y lo escalaron

\- Me voy a América - Dijo Toga rápidamente

Shoto volteo a verla con sorpresa, parece que había venido a despedirse, Toga solo mantenía su mirada al frente

\- ¿Por qué te vas?

\- Shigaraki quiere que la liga se expanda y no se quede solo en Japón, Dabi y yo nos iremos en unos días

\- ¿También lo conoces?

\- Algo así, él es el otro miembro de la liga, no entiendo aún porque los llevo a su departamento, a mí solo me deja ir cuando quiere cog… No importa

\- ¿Tienes una relación con él?

\- Algo así, nos peleamos hace unos días y no me habla desde entonces, pero él fue el que insistió en que solo él y yo fuéramos a América así que creo que aún me quiere

\- ¿Quién no te va a querer? Eres adorable

Toga se sonrojo más y lo abrazo más fuerte

\- Me gustaría que pudieras venir con nosotros así estaríamos todo el tiempo juntos y haríamos cosas divertidas

Toga lentamente se acerco al rostro de Shoto para unir sus labios nuevamente, pero en el último segundo se detuvo y solo lo miro a los ojos

\- Pero tú amas a esa chica rosada

Shoto se sonrojo y asintió avergonzadamente

\- Pero yo te quiero para mí Shire

Esta vez Shoto se sorprendió y abrió los ojos por las palabras que decía la chica rubia la cual tomo su mano y se acercó más a él

\- Tú fuiste el primero que me acepto por quien yo era, no te importo aprovecharte de mi poder, tú me quieres por quien yo soy y yo te quiero también

\- T-Toga

\- No te enojes por esto

Toga no se resistió más y tomo a Shoto por las mejillas y lo beso profundamente, haciendo que sus lenguas se juntaran y se unieran, Shoto estaba totalmente sonrojado y no tenia idea de como reaccionar a lo que estaba haciendo Toga

De no ser por la falta de aire Toga no se habría separado, lentamente iba separándose de los labios del chico bicolor, pero no dejaba de succionar su lengua para luego morder su labio inferior

\- No me odies, tenia que hacerlo, al menos una vez

Shoto aún estaba en shock por lo que acababa de pasar, tras unos pocos segundos volvió en si y miro a Toga

\- Jamás te odiaría, yo también te quiero mucho - Dijo Shoto acariciando la mejilla de la chica rubia - Pero de una forma diferente

\- ¿De qué forma?

\- Como mi mejor amiga

Toga se deprimió un poco tras oír eso, pero igual estaba feliz ya que sabia que aún le importaba al chico, antes de irse le dio un último abrazo a Shoto, salto del árbol y desapareció en las sombras de la noche

Shoto solo movía la mano en señal de despedida, pero esta no sería la última vez que vería a Toga, él solo pedía una cosa, que Toga no se metiera en problemas, pero sabia que eso era casi imposible

Bajo del árbol y volvió a la habitación con Mina, la cual despertó cuando Shoto se acostó e hizo ruido por culpa del colchón

\- ¿A dónde fuiste Sho? - Pregunto Mina adormilada

\- Fui al baño, perdón por despertarte

Mina solo sonrió y lo beso suavemente para luego acurrucarse con él, Shoto solo la abrazo suavemente para lego quedarse profundamente dormido

Al día siguiente…

Mina despertó primero que él, pero no quiso despertarlo ya que ella pensaba que se veía muy lindo durmiendo, solo se quedo jugando con su cabello hasta

Tras unos minutos Shoto despertó y la beso

\- ¿Dormiste bien? - Pregunto la chica rosada con una sonrisa en su cara

\- De lo mejor

Ambos se levantaron e hicieron el desayuno, no se complicaron tanto en hacerlo ya que hicieron cereal

\- Tenemos que volver a los dormitorios hoy Sho, ¿Recuerdas dónde queda?

\- No, lo siento ¿Es cerca?

\- No tanto, todos los que te visitaron son nuestros compañeros, ¿Recuerdas a alguno?

\- Nombres no… Recuerdo a la perra explosiva, a la inútil que solo crea cosas, a la extraña rana, al cargador portátil…

Estar tanto con la liga había cambiado incluso la forma de hablar, Mina lo golpeo en la cabeza

\- Llámalos por sus nombres, pronto los veras y no es bueno que los insultes

\- Bueno

Mina beso su cabeza por el golpe que le dio

\- Pero no tenemos que ir ahora - Dijo Mina moviendo la cabeza con una idea - ¿Quieres que tomemos otro baño juntos?

Shoto se atraganto con la comida y asintió avergonzado para luego dirigirse a la bañera con Mina, luego de unas 4 horas se dirigieron a los dormitorios


	15. Chapter 15

Mina guió a Shoto devuelta a los dormitorios, él no recordaba el edificio en lo absoluto, abrió la puerta y vio que muchos de sus amigos estaban en la sala, lentamente ambos entraron y se detuvieron detrás de ellos

\- Hola chicos - Dijo Mina sonriendo

Todos voltearon y fueron a ellos, principalmente a Shoto, él se sentía incomodo por todos ellos rodeándolo y preguntándole cosas que no sabía cómo responder, lo hacía sentir mal que ellos estaban preocupados por él y no los recordaba, apenas recordaba sus nombres, y eran por apodos que les puso

\- Quiero ir a mi cuarto, Mina, ¿Podemos…?

\- Claro Sho, en un rato volvemos

Todos asintieron y Mina llevo a Shoto a su habitación, y todavía nada volvía a su mente, aunque no lo parecía, Mina se estaba preocupando demasiado de que sus recuerdos jamás volvieran, pero, aunque le tomara toda la vida, no lo dejaría solo hasta que los recupere

Mina lo acostó en la cama y fue a la cocina a prepararle algo, Shoto se quedó mirando su habitación tratando de recordar lo que sea, miro alrededor y solo vio: su uniforme deportivo de UA el cual no le recordó a nada, el estilo de habitación le parecía algo incomodo e incluso la ropa que supuestamente era suya, nada funcionaba

Aunque no lo demostrara, empezaba a caer en depresión

Mina volvió con unos sándwiches y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ambos se sentaron en el borde de la cama y comieron, Mina saco las fotografías de su mochila, pero antes de que las guardara, Shoto las agarro y se quedó mirándolas

\- ¿Qué sucede Sho?

\- Q-Quiero ir a ver a mamá

Mina se sorprendió ante tales palabras, no esperaba que dijera eso

\- ¿P-Por qué?

\- Quiero verla

\- O-Okay Sho, si quieres iremos mañana

Shoto sonrió y beso la mejilla de Mina

En la noche, todos estaban sentados en la sala jugando un juego de mesa, incluso Shoto, pero solo por petición de Mina

Ella estaba sentada frente a él y le iba bien en el juego, de repente dio un grito a lo cual Shoto y todos la vieron, Mina volteo y vio la razón

\- ¡Mineta idiota!

\- No pude resistirme - Dijo el inútil enano de pelo pegajoso

Mineta había tocado el trasero de Mina y planeaba volver a su habitación, pero antes de eso Shoto lo agarro del cuello y lo lanzo contra la pared con tanta fuerza que la rompió

\- S-Sho, cálmate

Shoto ignoro a Mina y a los que intentaron detenerlo, agarro a Mineta del cuello y empezó a golpearlo repetidas veces hasta que este escupiera sangre, todos estaban aterrados de lo violento que se había vuelto su "amigo"

\- Vuelve a tocarla y de verdad te voy a lastimar ¿Entendiste?

Mineta apenas podía moverse

\- ¿Entiendes o no pedazo de mierda?

Mineta con dificultad asintió y Shoto lo soltó, Mineta apenas pudo levantarse y volver a su habitación, Shoto se dirigió a Mina preocupado

\- ¿Estas bien?

Mina estaba algo asustada por lo que acababa de ver, aún no podía creer lo que había visto, nadie lo podía creer

Pero no se sentían mal por Mineta, ya que se lo tenía merecido

Mina asintió y le dio un abrazo, pero era solo para calmarlo

\- Gracias Sho

Todos aún lo miraban con duda, lo único que veían era una mezcla entre lo que era su amigo y un ex miembro de la Liga de Villanos, y las 2 versiones de Shoto combinadas protegían a Mina demasiado y de una forma peligrosa

Casi todos tenían el mismo pensamiento: Si fue capaz de hacer solo porque la tocaron, no quieren ni imaginar lo que él sería capaz de hacer si alguien la lastima

Al día siguiente…

Mina llevo a Shoto al hospital donde estaba Rei, Shoto estaba nervioso, aunque no debería estarlo, ya que es su madre la que va a ver, no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a estar al frente de la puerta

\- Sho, tranquilo, ella no te lastimara

Shoto asintió y abrió la puerta, Rei estaba sentada en el borde de la cama y apenas lo vio sus ojos lagrimearon

\- Hola bebé

A Shoto le vino un leve dolor de cabeza, le vino a la mente el recuerdo de cuando ella le cantaba de niño, la misma mujer que lo cuido y protegió, la misma que su padre golpeo

\- ¿M-Mamá?

\- Si Sho - Dijo Rei sonriendo y derramando unas lagrimas

\- ¿P-Puedo abrazarte?

Rei no respondió, lo abrazo con todas las fuerzas y no pudo contener las lágrimas de felicidad, Shoto devolvió el abrazo y escondió su cara en el cabello blanco de su madre

\- ¡Perdóname mamá! Todo es mi culpa, todo siempre ha sido mi…

\- No digas eso Shoto, nada ha sido tu culpa

Por el tono de voz que él tenía, Mina supo que estaba quebrado y se estuvo guardando eso, incluso antes de perder la memoria tenía eso guardado

Mina salió de la habitación porque se sentía como una tercera rueda, espero en la banca fuera de la habitación, tras unos minutos Shoto dijo que ella podía entrar y Rei también la abrazo, Shoto sonrió y salió para conseguirles algo de comer, iba a durar un rato ya que no recordaba los pasillos del hospital

\- L-Lo vi - Susurro Mina

\- ¿Qué dijiste Mina?

\- Lo vi

\- ¿A quién? - Pregunto Rei confundida

\- S-Su hijo…Touya

Rei abrió los ojos de gran sorpresa

\- ¿T-Touya? ¿D-Donde?

\- Él nos saco del hospital, nos salvo de unos villanos que querían matar a Shoto

Rei sonrió ante esas palabras, Mina siguió contándole más cosas de él, excepto la parte de que intento matarla hace un tiempo

Shoto volvió con algunos trozos de fruta y se dispuso a comer con su "novia" y su madre


	16. Chapter 16

El día después de la visita al hospital, Shoto volvería a clases después de mucho tiempo

Mina lo había dejado dormir con ella en su habitación, el estilo de la habitación de Mina era algo incómodo para Shoto, pero no iba a criticarla

Después de que ambos se vistieran y comieran su desayuno, Mina tomo su mano y caminaron hasta UA, una vez entraron todos se quedaban mirando a Shoto con algo de miedo, con el pensamiento de que los lastimaría o que mato a alguien, sin importar que se les hubiera informado que él no lastimo a nadie

Incluso la clase B lo miraba con malos ojos, pero a Shoto no le importaba nada de lo que ellos pensaran, una vez llego a la clase se sentó en su asiento y solo miro hacia el frente en total silencio, algo parecido al Todoroki de siempre

La clase había empezado con normalidad, con la diferencia que Shoto no sabía nada de los temas que estaban explicando:

Matemáticas Nada, ni la calculadora lo ayudaba

Música, derritió por accidente su instrumento

Entrenamiento de quirk, congelo y quemo a sus oponentes, los cuales fueron Sero y Jirou

\- ¡¿De nuevo?! - Exclamo Sero atrapado en el hielo de Todoroki

\- ¿De nuevo? - Pregunto Shoto - ¿No es la primera vez que lo congelo?

\- Por desgracia no Sho - Dijo Mina tratando de no reírse - Descongélalo

\- ¿Por qué lo haría?

Mina lo golpeo de nuevo en la cabeza

\- Porque yo lo digo - Mina puso sus manos en sus caderas y parecía que lo estaba regañando - Ve, ahora

Shoto solo la obedeció y descongelo a Sero, luego se fue al vestidor, nadie se metió en su camino, ni siquiera Bakugo

\- No tienen por qué tenerle miedo, es el mismo Shoto de siempre - Dijo Mina sonriendo

\- No lo es Ashido - Dijo Kaminari ayudando a Jirou - Es diferente

\- Y todos lo sabemos - Dijo Jirou sobando sus audífonos que estaban un poco quemados

\- Ni siquiera se disculpo

Mina solo miro hacia abajo para no querer escuchar más, tal vez tenía un poco de maldad dentro de él, y era algo que ella no quería aceptar

\- ¡Él es bueno! - Mina les grito a todos con lágrimas en sus ojos - Shoto es bueno, aunque ustedes no quieran creerlo

Lo que no sabían es que Shoto estaba del otro lado de la puerta escuchando todo, solo escuchar la voz de Mina casi al borde del llanto hizo que se quebrara por dentro, se estaba culpando mientras presionaba sus puños tan fuerte que estos comenzaron a sangrar y manchar su traje y el suelo

\- Oh, menos mal que Toga no está aquí

Recordar a su mejor amiga lo animo un poco, ya que más de una vez Toga le saco sangre mientras dormía o si se hacía un corte en alguna parte ella la chuparía, más de una vez se sorprendió de ver a otro Shoto cuando despertaba durmiendo junto a él

Después de clases, ambos fueron a ver una película y luego volvieron a los dormitorios, donde Aizawa le dio un sobre a Shoto

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Es un permiso, tu padre lo pidió esta mañana, quiere hablar contigo de algo, no dijo de qué

\- ¿P-Puedo ir con él?

\- Lo siento, pidió que él fuera solo - Tras decir eso Aizawa se retiró a su habitación

\- Esta bien Mina, iré solo - Shoto le sonrió y empezó a leer la carta - Debo verlo en su oficina a las 8

\- Eso es algo temprano

\- Llegare a las 10

Mina soltó una pequeña risa y ambos fueron a su habitación solo para acurrucarse en la cama, Mina dio la excusa que tenía frío

Al día siguiente, Mina se sintió un poco sola por la ausencia de Shoto en clase, intento llamarlo o mensajearlo, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento

Después de clases, Mina fue la primera en llegar a los dormitorios con esperanza de ver a Shoto, fue a su habitación y lo encontró durmiendo ahí tranquilamente, sonrió y se sentó en el borde y acaricio su mitad de cabello rojo

\- Me alegra que estés bien Shoto

Desvió la mirada dentro de la camisa de Shoto y algo le llamo la atención, cuidadosamente levanto la camisa de Shoto para no despertarlo, vio que tenía varios moretones y golpes recientes, también lo que parecía piel quemada

Su piel se puso pálida del miedo y fue rápidamente por el kit de primeros auxilios que estaba en la cocina y volvió rápidamente, agarro un poco de crema y suavemente la froto por todo el cuerpo de Shoto, cosa que obviamente lo hizo despertar

\- Mina, ¿Qué estas…?

\- Siéntate , por favor

Shoto solo obedeció a la petición de Mina y se sentó en el borde, ella solo pasaba la crema y un poco de vendaje alrededor de su cuerpo, aun preocupada por saber lo que paso, pero ya se había hecho una idea

\- ¿Cómo terminaste tan herido?

\- Ese imbécil me golpeo con algo en la cabeza - Shoto bajo la cabeza y movió un poco su cabello blanco dejando ver un gran moretón

Poco después de que fue a su oficina, no hablaron de mucho y se dirigieron a la residencia Todoroki, no había nadie y apenas entraron Endeavor golpeo a Shoto con un florero en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente para luego golpearlo con sus puños o algún objeto, incluso lo quemo, pero que no fuera tan leve

El peor padre del mundo seguía rencoroso por lo que paso en el hospital y de que su hijo lo amenazara sin saber que era su padre, a él no le importo, después de que recupero la consciencia le costó demasiado moverse, agarro sus cosas y llamo un taxi para volver, pero antes de irse Endeavor le dijo la frase "A mí nadie me levanta la mano"

Mina lo abrazo suavemente para no causarle dolor, pero a él no le importaba el dolor, ya que estaba constantemente acostumbrado a este, le devolvió el abrazo

\- Tranquila, estoy bien

\- ¡Deja de decir eso! - Grito Mina claramente enojada y con lágrimas en los ojos

Shoto solo desvió la mirada a lo cual Mina escondió su cara en su cuello

\- No quiero que sufras más, mañana iremos al hospital, y no discutas - Dijo Mina en un tono de voz serio

Shoto suspiro y asintió, para luego hacer que Mina se acurrucara a un lado de él, ella no lo abrazo para no lastimarlo, pero él a ella si

Al día siguiente, después de que fueran al hospital y le dieran unos calmantes y unos vendajes a Shoto, planeaban volver a los dormitorios, Shoto le dijo al doctor que se lastimo en una pelea

Mientras estaban a 3 cuadras de los dormitorios, un auto se detuvo al lado de ellos del cual salió Endeavor

\- Shoto, entra - Dijo el pelirrojo cara de fuego

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Solo entra, tenemos que hablar

\- Él no ira con usted - Dijo Mina enojada - Por favor le pido que se vaya

\- Esto no te incumbe rosada - Endeavor se acercó a ambos con el ceño fruncido - Entra

\- Vete a la mierda anciano - Dijo Shoto enojado

Mina dio una pequeña risa ante lo que dijo Shoto, le daba risa oírlo insultar

\- A ver si esto te parece gracioso mocosa

Endeavor cerro su puño y lo movió rápidamente en dirección hacia la cara de Mina…

Rápidamente una esquirla de hielo le atravesó el puño de Endeavor haciéndolo gritar y caer al suelo, sin dudarlo Shoto puso a Mina detrás de él mientras se aseguraba de que ella estaba bien. Endeavor se levantó con una mirada de furia hacia ambos

\- ¡No me interesa que seas mi hijo lamentaras eso!

\- Ya es suficiente

Los 3 voltearon a ver a la persona que dijo eso, Shoto y Mina se quedaron impactados

\- ¡¿Tú de nuevo?!

\- Gusto verte de nuevo Endeavor

\- D-Dabi - Dijeron ambos


	17. Chapter 17

Dabi puso sus manos en frente ellos e hizo una sonrisa psicópata

\- D-Dabi

\- Ustedes lárguense ahora - Dijo Dabi cambiando su tono de voz a uno más serio y luego su mirada se dirigió a Endeavor - Terminemos lo que empezaste… Papá

Tanto Shoto como Endeavor abrieron los ojos como platos

\- N-No puede ser… ¡Tu estas muerto Touya!

\- ¿T-Touya?

Shoto volvió a tener otro gran dolor de cabeza y la sujeto para luego caer en el suelo

\- ¡Sho! - Mina lo sujeto totalmente preocupada

Dentro de la mente de Shoto volvió a aparecer una imagen en blanco para luego ver otra de un niño de cabello rojo oscuro y ojos turquesa con vendas alrededor de su cuerpo, estaba sentado en una esquina de la casa, su padre se había ido a una reunión y su madre andaba recogiendo a sus otros 2 hermanos al jardín de niños

\- ¿Toya? ¿Etas bien? - Pregunto un Shoto de casi 2 años

\- S-Si Shoto, estoy bien - Dijo el pequeño Touya limpiando sus lágrimas producidas por el dolor de sus quemaduras creadas por su padre - Solo estoy… Estoy cansado

\- Papá es malo, ¿Vedad?

\- N-No

\- Papá pego a mami - Shoto hizo un puchero y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos - No me gusta papá pego a mami

\- Ya no lo hará - Touya a pesar del dolor de su cuerpo abrazo a su hermanito - Yo la protegeré y a todos ustedes

Termino el recuerdo, tuvo otro donde el mismo niño tenía quemaduras más graves y Shoto estaba siendo tirado del brazo fuertemente por Endeavor

\- ¡Déjalo papá! ¡Solo tiene 4 años! - Grito Touya tratando de detener a su padre

\- Es mi siguiente arma, no molestes falla

\- ¿A-Arma? - Shoto tenía lagrimas por la fuerza con la que estaba siendo tirado

Touya uso sus llamas para quemar un poco el brazo de Endeavor y no lastimar a Shoto, tomo al niño y lo encerró en su cuarto, segundos después Endeavor lo golpeo en la cara

\- D-Dame otra oportunidad papá, puedo ser más fuerte

\- Eres débil como tu madre, no me sirves

\- ¡Dame otra oportunidad! Solo no lastimes a Shoto

Shoto del otro lado de la puerta escucho todo, luego escucho los pasos de ambos alejándose

\- Touya…

Termino ese recuerdo, tuvo otro que fue ver a su padre y Touya saliendo por la puerta principal, al pasar las horas, solo su padre había vuelto

\- ¿D-Donde esta Touya? - Pregunto Shoto totalmente preocupado

\- Eso no importa, mañana empieza tu entrenamiento

Shoto solo vio como su padre se dirigía al cuarto de entrenamiento y cerraba la puerta, volteo la mirada hacia una foto de todos sus hermanos

\- T-Touya…

Después de eso terminaron sus recuerdos y volvió a la realidad, vio que Mina trataba de llevárselo lejos del lugar de la pelea

\- ¡Sho hay que irnos!

Shoto vio que a su alrededor todo estaba quemándose entre llamas azules y naranjas, Mina lo había podido llevar un poco lejos para que no saliera herido, Mina estaba tosiendo demasiado debido al humo producido por ambos fuegos y estaba empezando a quedarse sin aire, sin dudarlo Shoto la cargo en sus brazos y empezó a correr rumbo a los dormitorios, pateo la puerta y la acostó en el sofá, todos al ver el fuego a la distancia y a Mina de esa manera, lo culparon de inmediato

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! - Exalto Jirou

\- ¡Iniciaste un maldito incendio! - Le grito Bakugo en la cara

\- N-No… Yo no…

\- C-Chicos, el fuego se está acercando demasiado - Dijo Uraraka mirando como las llamas azules opacaron las naranjas e iban ganando terreno hacia los dormitorios

Todos fueron a la puerta y ventana a ver la situación, Momo tomo el teléfono y llamo a los bomberos

\- Llegaran en 10 minutos - Dijo Momo soltando el teléfono

\- ¡¿10?! ¡En 10 minutos estaremos más quemados que las brochetas que hizo Kirishima el sábado! - Grito Kaminari

Momo creo unas mangueras, baldes para que llenaran de agua y se los dio a todos para que combatieran el fuego, excepto a Shoto

\- Y-Yo puedo ayudar…

\- Todoroki, tú ya hiciste suficiente - Dijo Midoriya en seco

Todos salieron dejando a Shoto y Mina en la habitación

\- S-Sho

Mina trataba de decir algo, apenas podía hablar por estar respirando aire puro de nuevo

\- ¿Qué pasa Mina?

\- Sho…Sho es bueno - Mina se desmayó después de decir eso

\- ¡Mina! - Shoto empezó a sacudir a Mina para tratar de despertarla, pero era inútil - ¡Mina!

La abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, sentía su respiración contra su cuello, Mina solo ocupaba recuperar el aliento, beso su cabeza y se dirigió a la ventana y logro ver a todos tratando de apagar el fuego azul, era inútil ya que era demasiado y solo agua no sería suficiente

Midoriya rompió un hidrante y Uraraka dirigió el agua al fuego, Momo trato de hacer extintores, pero ya había usado mucho su quirk, Iida y Kirishima la llevaron adentro de vuelta para que pudiera recuperarse un poco, le dieron un poco de frituras para que se recuperara

\- Come rápido Yaoyorozu

\- Ya sé - Momo se quejó de que la apresuraran, para ella comer es tiempo sagrado, miro alrededor y solo vio a los 2 chicos que la trajeron y a Mina en el sofá - E-Esperen… ¿Dónde está…?

Shoto salió antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta, vio que todos los demás estaban siendo afectados por el calor que este producía y los humos que emitía, camino en medio de todos sus compañeros hasta llegar muy cerca del fuego

\- ¡Vuelve adentro idiota!

Shoto ignoro los gritos de sus compañeros y estos vieron como su brazo derecho empezó a emanar viento frío, su brazo entero se estaba empezando a congelar

\- Todo por ella - Susurro Shoto antes de crear una enorme barrera de hielo, casi 30 metros de largo y 20 de ancho, era demasiado gruesa y la hizo seguir creciendo contra el fuego, poco a poco el fuego iba retrocediendo

\- No uses el izquierdo, no uses el izquierdo - Repetía Shoto a si mismo mientras seguía usando su hielo a más no poder, no iba a utilizar el fuego para nada, poco a poco todo su cuerpo estaba empezando a congelarse y su vista se nublaba por el vapor

\- T-Todo… ¡Es suficiente! - Grito Kaminari

\- ¡No tienes que seguir usando tú hielo! - Grito Hagakure

Shoto los ignoro por completo y siguió usando el hielo, sus piernas se congelaron por completo, el hielo se extendió hasta más arriba de su abdomen, no se detendría hasta no detener el fuego, ya casi lo conseguía

\- U-Un poco más, ¡No te rindas!

Uso una última ráfaga de hielo mucho más potente que las demás haciendo que su hielo cubriera toda la zona y la zona de origen del fuego, pero el precio fue alto, su cuerpo quedo totalmente congelado, todos los demás fueron rápidamente hacia él y trataron de romper el hielo

Sus pulmones se congelaron y no estaba respirando

\- ¡Todoroki reacciona! - Grito Uraraka entre lágrimas

\- ¡Ocupa calor! - Grito Bakugo mirando alrededor tratando de encontrar a algún portador de quirk de calor - ¡Mierda!

El humo se había ido y el aire volvía a la normalidad, Mina poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia y miro a su alrededor

\- ¿Qué suce…? - En ese momento escucho los gritos de los demás - ¡S-Shoto!

Rápidamente salió corriendo al origen de los gritos, al ver el cuerpo de Shoto las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, empujo a Kirishima y Momo fuera de su camino

Utilizo su acido para derretir el hielo con precaución de que no quemara su piel, después de hacerlo lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, sus lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y caían sobre las mejillas de Shoto el cual seguía sin respirar

\- P-Por favor Shoto, no puedes dejarme sola

Todos estaban tratando de hacerlo reaccionar lo cual era inútil, ninguno de ellos noto cuando una ambulancia llego al lugar, una enfermera bajo con una camilla y con ayuda de Mina lo subieron en ella

\- ¡Apártense! - Grito la enfermera empujando la camilla hacia la ambulancia y poniéndolo dentro, ella junto a Mina entraron y cerraron las puertas de la ambulancia, la enfermera abrazo a Shoto - ¡Shire despierta!

Mina quedo confundida ante las palabras de la enfermera, la cual cambio de apariencia revelando a Toga

\- ¡Despierta!

\- ¿T-Tú eres de la Liga… Himiko Toga?

\- S-Sí, pero eso no importa ahora, yo también quiero salvarlo - Toga saco un radio de una bolsa detrás de ella - Lo tengo, ven ahora

Un pequeño portal negro y morado se abrió dentro de la ambulancia y de él salió el azabache

\- D-Dabi…¡¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?!

\- No grites rosada, su cuerpo está congelado por dentro - Dabi puso su mano en el pecho de Shoto - Ojalá que esto funcione

Dabi comenzó a generar calor con cuidado de no prender su mano en llamas, dentro del cuerpo de Shoto; el hielo se estaba descongelando más rápido que con su propio fuego, sus pulmones lograron dejar pasar el aire y estaba respirando de nuevo, pero su corazón iba muy lento

\- Llamare a Kaminari

\- No es necesario - Toga agarro unos desfibriladores y los froto entre sí haciendo que soltaran pequeñas chispas eléctricas - ¡Despejen!

Toga los puso directo sobre el pecho e hizo que soltaran una gran descarga eléctrica, no hubo respuesta aún, tras hacerlo 3 veces más Shoto volvió en sí mismo y los miro a los 3

\- Toga y armas eléctricas… mala combinación - Shoto tosió un poco de humo

Tanto la rubia como la peli rosada lo abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas, Toga hizo que Dabi se uniera al abrazo

\- Gracias… Touya

\- N-No fue nada… Endeavor nunca más volverá a molestarlos o a nadie

Después de esa despedida, Kurogiri desapareció junto con los 2 miembros de la Liga

Cuando Shoto salió de la ambulancia, todos lo abrazaron y se disculparon con él por como lo trataron

La policía llego al lugar de los hechos y arresto a Shoto, le pusieron un collar anti-quirk y lo metieron a la patrulla, todos los estudiantes e incluso Aizawa fueron a reclamar porqué se lo llevaban

\- ¡Él no hizo nada! - Grito Midoriya al capitán de la policía

\- ¡Si tienen que arrestar a alguien es al rubio! - Grito Kaminari

\- ¡Púdrete Pikachu!

\- ¡SÁQUENLO DE ESA ESTÚPIDA PATRULLA! - Grito Mina, fue la que más fuerte gritaba - ¡ÉL HIZO ESA BARRERA QUE APAGO EL HIELO! ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA LO ESTAN ARRESTANDO?!

\- Les pido que se calmen - Dijo el capitán de policía

\- ¡NO!

\- ¿Por qué se lo están llevando? - Pregunto Momo tranquilamente, pero también quería gritar

\- No puede ser coincidencia que el héroe número 1 haya muerto a manos de un miembro de la Liga de Villanos y otro "ex" miembro - El capitán miro feo a Shoto tras decir eso - Si es que es aun no es miembro estuviera a pocas calles del suceso

\- ¡Mitad y Mitad nos salvó el culo basura!

Mina fue a la patrulla esquivando al policía y puso su mano en la ventana, Shoto puso su mano también contra la ventana junto a la de ella, Shoto dijo algo, pero Mina no pudo oírlo

\- ¿Q-Qué? No puedo oírte Sho

Shoto exhalo contra la ventana haciendo que se empañara y dibujo un corazón con algo que parecían ser cuernos

\- Yo también Sho - Mina sonrió y volteo a ver al capitán de policía con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué van a hacerle?

\- Sera llevado a la cárcel de la ciudad donde esperara su juicio para saber si fue cómplice o no, si es inocente podrá salir

\- ¡Es Inocente! ¡Ya déjelo salir! - Volvió a gritarle Mina

\- ¿Y-Y si lo declaran culpable? - Pregunto Hagakure mientras calmaba a Mina

\- En ese caso… será enviado a Tartarus por el resto de su vida

Tras decir eso Mina casi lo golpea, pero Hagakure la detuvo, el capitán entro a la patrulla junto a otro oficial y se fueron


	18. Chapter 18

Después de que se llevaran a Shoto, Mina se fue a su habitación y se encerró, se tumbo en la cama y puso su almohada sobre su cara para que nadie la escuchara llorar, no salió en todo el día

A la mañana siguiente…

Poco después de mediodía Mina salió y fue por algo de comer, cuando llego a la cocina vio que todos estaban reunidos, Momo se acerco a ella y le dio una carta

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- El del juicio de…

Mina le quito la carta sin dejarla terminar y empezó a leerla, decía que el juicio sería dentro de un mes, ella junto a varios de sus amigos: Momo, Midoriya, Bakugo, Kaminari, Uraraka, Hagakure e Iida, junto con Aizawa, su madre y más personas

\- También hablamos con la policía y… podemos ir a visitarlo, pero…

Mina no espero a que terminara de hablar y se dio una ducha rápidamente, se vistió y volvió al primer piso donde estaban todos

\- Eso fue rápido… Nunca te vistes tan rápido cuando tenemos que ir a clases

\- Esto es más importante Tooru, los veo luego

Mina salió y camino hasta la cárcel de la estación de policía, los policías la guiaron hasta una habitación donde había otras personas visitando a otros reos que esperaban su juicio, se sentó en una mesa en medio de la habitación, las puertas del otro lado de la habitación se abrieron y de ahí salieron 2 guardias escoltando a Shoto, el cual tenía un collar alrededor de su cuello que le prohibía usar su quirk, tanto su ropa como su cabello estaban mojados y estaba esposado, Mina se puso las manos en la boca y se levantó para abrazarlo

\- No lo toque - Le dijo uno de los guardias a Mina antes de que lo abrazara

\- Es mi novio, puedo tocarlo todo lo que yo quiera

\- Si lo toca volverá a su celda

Mina suspiro de enojo y volvió a su asiento, Shoto se sentó frente a ella y los guardias le soltaron las esposas

\- Tienen 10 minutos

Ambos guardias se fueron a apoyar contra la pared para vigilar a todos en la habitación, las ganas que tenía Mina de abrazarlo para nunca dejarlo ir de nuevo eran muchas, pero debía contenerse, al menos por ahora

Shoto vio que los ojos de Mina estaban un poco hinchados y rojos, sin mencionar que tenía ojeras, lo cual lo preocupo

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Mina?

\- Cansada, casi no dormí, estaba muy preocupada por ti

Shoto estuvo punto de agarrar su mano para tranquilizarla

\- No se toquen

\- Idiota - Susurro Shoto al guardia

\- Ignóralo Sho, ¿Por qué estás todo mojado?

\- Bueno, aquí me despiertan con una manguera de agua, también es la ducha

Mina volteo la mirada hacia los guardias y frunció el ceño

\- Leí que tu juicio será en 1 mes, no quiero estar tanto tiempo de nuevo sin ti

\- No será tanto tiempo, puedes venir todos los días a verme

\- No creo que pueda Sho, los demás también querrán venir, pero la próxima vez te traeré un gran tazón de soba fría

Shoto sonrió ante eso, la comida que había en esa cárcel no se podría ni llamar comida, era como una masa café que podía ser blanda o tostada, sin mencionar que traía cosas que no eran comestibles como pequeñas piedras, uñas, en su cena de ayer incluso había un parpado; y por su forma dudaba que fuera humano, y para beber les daban un vaso de agua, pero dudaba que lavaran bien algo, ya que traían manchas negras

Mina mantenía su sonrisa sin saber todo lo que él sufriría durante 1 mes en ese lugar, pero él solo verla lo ayudaría a mantenerse bien, aunque fuera solo 10-15 minutos

\- 2 minutos - Dijo el guardia checando su reloj

\- Creo que ya debería irme - Dijo Mina levantándose de su asiento - Al diablo

Mina rápidamente lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y lo beso en los labios, los guardias los separaron y golpearon a Shoto en el estómago con sus garrotes

\- ¡¿Por qué lo golpean?!

\- Se acabo el tiempo de visitas - Ambos volvieron a esposarlo y se lo llevaron de vuelta a su celda, Mina estaba furiosa por lo que vio

\- ¡Hijos de Perra! - Grito fúrica la rosada antes de salir y derretir las perillas de las puertas

Tras unos minutos Mina volvió a los dormitorios, azoto la puerta después de entrar, haciendo que todos la miraran, Kirishima, Kaminari y Sero se acercaron a ella para ver que le sucedía

\- Parece que necesitas…

\- ¡CALLATE! - Mina no lo dejo terminar y arrojo su bolso con todas sus fuerzas a la cara de Kirishima

\- Parece que la visita no salió bien - Dijo Kaminari retrocediendo para no recibir un golpe de parte de Mina

Mina respiro y empezó a calmarse, se sentó en sofá y les explico a todos lo que sucedió

\- Oh cierto, la regla de no tocar, es muy molesta - Dijo Bakugo tratando de hacer reaccionar a Kirishima que seguía desmayado por el golpe del bolso de Mina, más específicamente de su mini plancha de cabello

\- ¿Cómo conoces esa regla Bakugo?

\- ¿Por qué lo tratan así? - Dijo Mina mirando sus propios pies - Él no hizo nada malo y lo tratan como si fuera Mineta

\- Tal vez ese rumor sea cierto - Dijo Jirou, segundos después todos la vieron - ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cuál rumor? - Pregunto Mina mirándola fijamente

\- No sé si será verdad, pero escuche que antes de entrar a UA, Todoroki salía con la hija del capitán de policía y luego rompió su corazón… Tal vez su padre está vengando de eso y deja que los guardias lo golpeen cuanto quieran

Mina dio una patada al suelo de enojo y se levanto

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - Pregunto Hagakure en una silla dando vueltas

\- Le prometí a Shoto que le haría soba fría la próxima vez que vaya, ¿Cuándo podre ir de nuevo?

\- En 3 días, podrás ir conmigo y…

\- No quiero ser grosera Yaomomo, pero quiero ir sola

Momo asintió y se dispuso a ayudar a Mina con la soba, con su quirk le hizo un tazón bastante grande, el cual equivale a 15 tazas de tamaño mediano y paso toda la noche haciendo la soba, luego la guardo en la nevera

Después de clases se turnaron para ir en grupos de 4, incluso Aizawa y All Might fueron a verlo y reclamaron por el trato que le hacían al joven bicolor

Cuando volvió a ser el turno de Mina, se fue corriendo a los dormitorios y agarro el gran tazón de soba, estuvo cargándolo todo el camino hasta la estación de policía, una vez Shoto lo vio abrió los ojos y sonrió

\- ¿H-Hiciste toda esa soba para mí?

\- Desde luego que sí, quería traerte un tenedor, pero no me dejaron meterlo porque dijeron que podrías utilizarlo para escapar o herir a alguien

\- Bueno… Tiene sentido

\- Era de plástico Sho

Mina dio una pequeña risa y noto que la ropa de Shoto estaba en malas condiciones; rota, mojada, sucia y rasgada, no quería que Shoto le dijera que paso, pero se hacia una idea de quienes lo dejaron así

\- ¿Sho, sabes si esos guardias tienen un carro personal?

\- No lo sé Mina ¿Por qué?

\- Curiosidad, nada más

Y así pasaron los días hasta el juicio de Shoto, todos los llamados a ser testigos se vistieron de forma elegante, ya fuera un esmoquin o vestido, Aizawa los llevo hacia a todos hacia la corte donde había cámaras y reporteros esperando el veredicto que tendría

Sin dar ninguna respuesta a la prensa entraron y fueron al tribunal, vieron que Shoto estaba esposado y con un abogado que sus hermanos y madre contrataron para defenderlo, los mencionados estaban en el tribunal también y Mina se sentó al lado de Rei, el resto se sentó detrás de ella y solo esperaban al juez

Shoto por su parte sabía que Mina había llegado y sonrió por eso, no volteo la mirada hasta que

\- Pssst… Shire

Ese susurro y esa forma en como lo llamaron, solo podía ser una persona, su mejor amiga, Himiko Toga, la cual había tomado la apariencia de una mujer adulta de cabello gris con mechones negros y ojos escarlata

\- Hola To

\- Vine a apoyarte, te juro que si pierdes le corto el cuello al juez - Susurraba Toga

\- ¿Trajiste tu navaja? - Pregunto Shoto arqueando una ceja, a lo cual la chica asintió - Pero revisan a todos al entrar ¿Dónde la escondis…? Ohhh ya veo

Shoto se sonrojo al saber donde estaba dicho objeto, todos se pusieron de pie al ver al juez entrar, el cual tenía manos de martillo

\- Tomen asiento, hoy tenemos el caso "Todoroki vs El Estado de Tokyo", vamos a examinar todas las pruebas y los testigos darán sus declaraciones, la decisión final no será reclamada, sin más preámbulos, que los abogados den su comentario de apertura


	19. Chapter 19

El juez dio inicio al juicio, ambos abogados dieron sus discursos de apertura, Mina miraba a Shoto el cual solo miraba hacia el frente

\- Todo saldrá bien, todo saldrá bien - Susurraba Mina para sí misma

Después de los discursos, el otro abogado hizo que Shoto pasara al estrado para interrogarlo

\- ¿Es cierto que vio a la víctima minutos antes de ser asesinado? - Dijo el abogado sosteniendo unos papeles

\- Si

\- No puede ser coincidencia que un miembro de la Liga matara al héroe número 1 minutos después de que usted lo viera… ¡Siendo un ex miembro de la Liga!

Los miembros del juzgado miraron a Shoto con algo de enojo y sorpresa, Shoto solo miraba con la mínima pizca de alguna emoción en sus ojos

\- ¿Algo que decir?

Shoto miro a su alrededor, miro a Mina que tenía una mirada preocupada, vio a Toga que miraba con odio al abogado, no pudo decir nada

\- Nada más que agregar juez

El abogado de Shoto se levantó sosteniendo unos papeles en defensa de Shoto

\- Su señoría mi cliente no niega haber sido un exmiembro, sin embargo - El abogado le dio un papel a uno de los miembros del juzgado - Lea eso por favor, en voz alta

\- "Ante la acusación del joven Todoroki de estar confabulado en el asesinato de Endeavor y ser acusado de seguir en la Liga, mostrare las siguientes imágenes como pruebas de su inocencia. Estas imágenes fueron hechas gracias a mi quirk"

Todos vieron donde el abogado muestra las imágenes que fueron tomadas de los recuerdos de Shoto, el mismo policía con quirk escribió la carta e imprimió los recuerdos, muestran donde Shoto estaba con diversos miembros, menos con Dabi

\- Como pueden ver, mi cliente nunca tuvo contacto con el miembro de la Liga conocido como Dabi que es el verdadero asesino de Endeavor, y hablando de Dabi… Quiero que el acusado Katsuki Bakugo pase al estrado

Todos vieron como el rubio explosivo se levantaba y pasaba al estrado

\- ¿Qué?

\- Señor Bakugo

\- ¡No me diga señor, anciano!

"Estoy jodido" Pensó Shoto

\- Joven Bakugo, es sabido que hace un tiempo usted fue capturado por la Liga de Villanos, hubo un grupo de héroes que lo rescato y también un grupo de estudiantes, ¿Hay alguno de ellos aquí presente?

Bakugo apunto a Shoto únicamente, el abogado se había puesto en contacto con Aizawa respecto al secuestro de Bakugo por si sabía alguna información que le pudiera servir

\- Y durante el ataque de la Liga al campamento, ¿Usted sabe dónde estaba el joven Todoroki?

\- Si, mitad y mitad estaba conmigo combatiendo a un villano

\- ¿Algún otro detalle de que más hizo el joven Todoroki antes de su captura?

\- Intento detener a un maldito que me comprimió en una estúpida bola e intento salvarme antes de que me llevaran

\- No más preguntas, puede volver a su asiento

Todo el juzgado volvió a mirarse entre sí, mientras Bakugo volvía a su asiento, el otro abogado se levantó y paso al frente

\- Que pase al estrado la joven Momo Yaoyorozu

Momo nerviosa se sentó para ser interrogada

\- Después de la muerte del héroe número 1, el acusado llego a los dormitorios, ¿En qué condiciones llego?

\- Llego agitado, lleno de polvo y cargando a… su novia en sus brazos - Momo dijo lo último con un tono de voz algo resentido

\- Después de que entrara ustedes vieron las llamas azules acercarse a ustedes, ¿Qué le dijeron al acusado que hiciera?

\- Q-Que se quedara adentro cuidando a Ashido porque se había desmayado y nosotros nos encargaríamos del fuego - Dijo Momo nerviosa

\- ¿Y él que hizo?

\- No hizo caso y salió par…

\- Salió, exactamente - El abogado interrumpió a Momo sin dejarla terminar - Ignoro una orden dejando a una chica inconsciente sin protección, corrijo… Dejando a su novia inconsciente sin protección alguna, no más preguntas, vuelva a su asiento

Momo no pudo decir la parte donde Shoto salió para hacer la gran barrera de hielo que los salvo a costa de su propia salud, simplemente volvió a su asiento

El juez dio un descanso de 30 minutos a todos los presentes para almorzar, el jurado se fue a una habitación detrás del estrado, Mina y los demás a una pequeña cafetería dentro del tribunal

\- ¿Cómo creen que vaya? - Pregunto Mina mientras comía un sándwich con papas fritas

\- No lo sé, estuve viendo las expresiones de los jurados después de sus declaraciones, parece que aún lo ven culpable - Dijo Aizawa bebiendo un sorbo de su café

\- Ese estúpido abogado está alterando todo - Dijo Bakugo mordiendo su trozo de carne - No dejo a cola de caballo terminar su historia

\- Apresúrense, tenemos 5 minutos

Mina termino rápido y fue a ver a la familia de Shoto, Rei la abrazo y se alegró de que estuviera bien, se sentaron juntas cuando el juicio continuo

El otro abogado se levantó con una sonrisa

\- Que la señorita Aika Shinazugawa pase al estrado por favor

Todos se quedaron confundidos, no tenían idea de a quien estaban llamando, era a la chica a la cual Toga le había robado la sangre y ahora tenía su apariencia

\- Para los que no sepan quien es ella, fue asignada para vigilar al joven Todoroki desde el momento de su captura

Mina sintió que su corazón se detenía, el escape del hospital, el apartamento de Dabi, todo lo tenía, pero solo Shoto sabía quién era realmente. En estos casos tener una mejor amiga como Toga era lo mejor para Shoto, ella se había percatado de la mujer que seguía a Shoto, porque ella misma la seguía y se metió a su casa la noche anterior al juicio, vio la declaración que definitivamente hundiría a Shoto, tuvo que matarla y robo los documentos que creyó convenientes

\- Señora Shinazugawa, ¿Podría decirnos adonde fue el acusado después de que saliera del hospital?

\- A la casa de su novia, y tengo pruebas

Toga mostro a todos en el tribunal las fotos de cuando Shoto entraba a la casa de Mina

\- La pareja no salió de la casa en todo el fin de semana, y puedo asegurar que no mantuvieron contacto con nadie más que no fuera un restaurante, luego volvieron a los dormitorios de UA, al hospital a visitar a la madre del joven y nada más, luego sucedió el ataque del villano Dabi

Mina alzo la mirada con esperanza, vio como el jurado volvía a mirarse con otra mirada en sus rostros, luego el abogado de Shoto se levanto

\- Me gustaría llamar a la señorita Mina Ashido al estrado

Mina se levantó y fue al estrado, vio a Shoto que le sonreía

\- Señorita Ashido, después de todo lo que usted ha pasado con el acusado, usted puede ser la persona que mejor lo conozca… Su honesta opinión y deje de lado sus sentimientos hacia él un momento para responder lo siguiente, ¿Él sería capaz de cometer un asesinato o de estar involucrado en uno?

Mina suspiro y miro a todos

\- Absolutamente no, conozco a Shoto desde hace mucho y él quiere ser un gran héroe como yo, su tiempo en la Liga no era él, ellos le lavaron el cerebro y lo hicieron atacar a inocentes, ese no era Shoto

El jurado volvió a mirarse entre sí, Mina volvió a su asiento esperando la respuesta final

\- Como pueden ver todos los presentes - Dijo el abogado de Shoto - Si bien mi cliente estuvo en la Liga, no fue por consciencia de quien era realmente, sus influencias lo obligaron a realizar actos de menor nivel, por los cuales ya pago encerrado 1 mes en la prisión, y con todas las pruebas mostradas se puede demostrar que no tuvo nada que ver con el asesinato de Endeavor y que su contacto con la Liga ya no existe, por lo tanto exijo su inmediata liberación y pueda volver a UA

El otro abogado no tenía nada más que decir, todo el jurado se fue a la habitación detrás del estrado a decidir el veredicto de Shoto. Todos sus compañeros y su familia estaban nerviosos, hasta Bakugo, pero este se puso a jugar Angry Birds

Shoto solo miraba al frente con esperanza de no ser culpable. Toga tenía listo su cuchillo para matar al juez, a los jurados y al otro abogado si lo encontraban culpable

Tras unos 20 minutos todos los jurados salieron y todos tuvieron que ponerse de pie

\- Hemos llegado al veredicto - Dijo el jurado encargado de hablar por los demás - Y hemos encontrado al acusado…

Todos miraron con angustia la respuesta

\- Inocente

Shoto y Mina alzaron la mirada y sonrieron, Mina derramo algunas lágrimas de felicidad al igual que Rei, el otro abogado se tiraba del cabello por haber perdido

\- Declaro al joven Todoroki inocente y quedara en libertad bajo la vigilancia del héroe profesional Shota Aizawa o también conocido como EraserHead, caso cerrado

El juez golpeo su martillo y todos se levantaron, Mina rápidamente corrió y brinco a sus brazos dándole un gran abrazo, el resto de sus compañeros y profesor palmeo la espalda de Shoto, dieron un espacio para que su familia lo abrazara

Lo llevaron a comer soba a su restaurante favorito para celebrar


End file.
